Hiding From the Past
by cafedesamis
Summary: It is five years after Hermione graduated Hogwarts. She is working happily in the Ministry when Dumbledore sends her a sudden note asking her to try and find Draco Malfoy who vanished five years ago. What happened to him? Would she be able to save him?
1. The Lost Wizard

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters in this story. Only the ones that people have never seen before in the Harry Potter books, if there are any. All the rest, apart from the plot of course, belongs to J.K Rowling. Happy reading!   
**  
**Hiding From the Past**  
  
**Chapter 1: A Lost Wizard  
**  
My name is Hermione Emilia Granger. I am 23 years old, a top honours graduate at Hogwart's School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, former Head Girl and now currently working in the Ministry of Magic's Defence Against the Dark Arts office.  
  
I shared this job with my two best friends, Harry Potter and Ron Weasley after we were offered it for being the main people involved in carrying out the defeat against You-Know-Who. Yes. At the end of our seventh year, we, along with the help of another character, defeated Voldemort and put most of the wizarding world at peace - for the time being that is. Now it seems, some of the death eaters who had escaped are slowly and gradually starting to climb back to power, eager to retaliate against the fall of their lord, to continue in his footsteps, and to put it plainly, take over the entire world – muggle and wizard.  
  
As for the other character who helped us in our victory, well, he's a funny story that one. Head Boy alongside me, a Slytherin and generally a not very nice boy, most presumed he was a death eater. Or at least someone who regarded Voldemort with respect and bowed down low to kiss the ground he treaded on.  
  
His father obviously worshiped You-Know-Who, being the right hand man and all and now he was the one uniting all the death eaters again – we have no idea how we let that worthless man escape. Lucius did though and we hadn't had a word from him for five years. Until now – to say he's bringing them all back. You probably know whom I'm talking about right now. And I'm sure that you guessed correctly.  
  
Draco Malfoy. At our immense surprise, he had acted as a spy and his help was one of the main reasons that we were able to succeed. He was still the same really, in his snarky actions, he didn't treat my friends and I any better, but he did indeed help us. Why isn't he working alongside you in the ministry then? You might ask. Well, he was offered a place, but the problem was, he disappeared. Yes. Vanished, completely out of our sight on the last day of seventh year. No one knows how, no one knows why. We just know that he did. And that was it. We haven't seen him since.  
  
I brushed my long, brown hair, put on a pink T-shirt and jeans and appraised my appearance in the mirror in front of me. My hair had lost some of its frizz over the years, although as soon as it hit moisture, then bang! You know what happens next. I wasn't too fat, nor was I too skinny and the features on my face were pleasant to look at. Nothing spectacularly stunning, but I wasn't a model was I?  
  
However, I was single and by the looks of things, going to be for quite a while. I did date Ron for a bit, but then things didn't work out as I had planned and so we decided that our relationship would be better if we just stayed best friends. Our friendship didn't change because of that though. We're still as argumentative, but as close as ever. Harry and Ginny were going out for quite some time now. Which I was very pleased about. They suited each other them two and it looked as if their relationship had a very big future ahead of them.  
  
The other males close to my age at the Ministry were not really my type. Some I knew from Hogwarts, others were just new aquaintances, but all in all, I wasn't that desperate. I mean, the people that I could have considered were already taken and the rest, um cough. Cough. I don't need to say anything more. I could live being single, until I found someone I really admired. Someone that lived up to my expectations, and trust me, they were high.  
  
A tapping sound broke me away from my thoughts and I glanced up to see a tawny owl banging its beak against my window. Smiling, I got up, slid the window open and the owl flew in, settling with a flurry of wings at my desk and sticking its little leg out. I untied the letter, gave it an owl treat from inside my drawer and with soft hoot of thanks, it soared out the open window and into the sky.  
  
I focused my attention back to the letter it had brought me and opened it quickly, realising that the seal was a Hogwarts one.  
  
_Dear Miss Hermione Granger_ it read.  
  
_There is a little job that I would like you to favour me by doing. As you well know, Draco Malfoy has disappeared and it has come to my attention that he may soon be in very grave danger. I need you to find him as quickly as possible as I believe that you know him best. The Ministry has already been informed and your files located in your office may help you as well.  
  
Best wishes,  
  
Albus Dumbledore  
_  
I snorted. Me? Knowing Malfoy the best? But it was Professor Dumbledore's decision and I had to trust him in that, although it wasn't highly likely that his judgement was correct this time around. I apparated into my office at the Ministry of Magic and saw Ron and Harry already sitting at their desks, hard at work.  
  
"Good morning."  
  
They looked up and as soon as they saw me, their faces brightened. "Hi Hermione!" Harry greeted.  
  
"How are you?" Ron asked.  
  
I gave them a half smile. "I'm not too bad. Have you heard about the job that Dumbledore's given me?"  
  
Harry nodded glumly. "It's going to be quite hard. We'll have to do quite a bit of research and some more poking about to try and figure out where he's got to. It would have been a lot easier if he hadn't been gone for so many years."  
  
I knew that if I saw him, I wouldn't have the problem of recognising him. All I needed to do was to find a lean, tall, handsome boy with blonde hair, and an arrogant expression upon his pale face. The trademark Malfoy smirk could also be helpful. I could distinguish that smirk anywhere, having seen it so many more times while we obediently did our head duties. Yes, I do admit that he is handsome. He always was and always will be. Every girl in the school knew it and there's no point in me denying it now. Oh and also, his eyes. They were a uniquely greyish blue, another of Malfoy's signature clues.  
  
I hurried over to the filing cabinets beside my desk and searched through them. I...J...K...L...M. Taking the file out and placing it on my desk, I flicked through until I saw the word that I needed. Malfoy. The report on the Malfoys seemed to be about fifty pages at least.  
  
A throbbing headache soon came to my attention and I closed my eyes, fighting the sigh that bubbled up in my chest. This was my job and I had to do it, but if I was going to sit there reading fifty pages about the people that I dreaded the most, I was not going to do it all cramped up in a tiny office with no space to breathe or soothe my nerves. Shrinking the notes so that it would fit inside my handbag, I jumped up from my desk and checked that I had enough muggle money in my pocket.  
  
"I'm going to go to a café to revise my Malfoy knowledge."  
  
Ron snorted at my announcement. "Have fun."  
  
Harry gave me a weak smile. I could tell that he really pitied me right now. Who wouldn't?  
  
With a pop, I apparated out of the Ministry of Magic and into a corner of a busy London street. With all the people milling about and doing their weekly shopping, I was sure that no one would notice if a girl suddenly appeared out of nowhere. Hugging my bag tightly between my arm, I pushed myself from the crowd and went into what seemed like a peaceful café.  
  
After ordering a café latte to a nice looking girl with lots of spots at the counter, I sat myself down at a round two-seater table at the back and unzipped my bag. I looked at the little book that I had taken out. To anyone else, it looked just like any ordinary book with the innocent title, 'Surviving the Office Life'. To me, it was the much-dreaded notes on Malfoy's history. Oh, how eager I was to read this book. Not. Grumpily, I turned to the front page and was about to start reading when...  
  
"Here's your café latte madam." A male voice said as he lowered my drink down in front of me.  
  
I looked up from my book to say 'thanks', but he was already proceeding towards another table. He had white blonde hair.

**Author's Notes: hehe. I hope you all liked that. So, if you did, or even if you didn't, PLEASE REVIEW!!! I will not be updating until I get enough. Any constructive criticism wanted as well. Hugz! xx **


	2. Whipped Cream

Disclaimer: Do I really have to write this every time? Blaah. It's not like anyone's going to be believe me anyway if I ever told them that all these wonderful characters were of pure invention on my part. They'd all just stare as if I was mad and say that they belonged to J.K Rowling.  
  
Greenfreak – Thank you sooo much for reviewing and for your nice comments! You were my first ever reviewer and it will always be special to me! Hope you continue to enjoy my story!  
  
Alaranth-88 – Thank you for your encouragement! I myself don't want to rush the plot either...do you have any ideas that could help me slow it down?  
  
Anonymous – I appreciate your constructive criticism and for saying that it could be good...I don't like it when plots are rushed either, so I had a little idea that could help slow it down maybe. Don't know if it's working. Review again, and tell me whether you still think it's rushed.  
  
Draco's Bloody Valentine – Thank you for being so interested in my story!! Hope everything continues the way you like it.  
  
July gurl 17th – You better read to find out!  
  
And to everyone else: PLEASE REVIEW! And Happy Reading xx  
  
Chapter 2: Whipped Cream  
  
I blinked ferociously and looked again. He still had his back towards me, but I was not imagining the colour of his hair.  
  
"Malfoy?" I called.  
  
The waiter did not turn. He didn't even flinch, or show any sign whatsoever that he had heard me call. He probably hadn't heard me, or maybe he wasn't even Malfoy. Who was I kidding after all? I would have been having the best of luck if I had completed my job after barely starting. Plus, with highlighting hair ever so popular now in the muggle world, there were going to be more people now with white blonde hair.  
  
Calming my stricken nerves, I turned back to my café latte sitting innocently on the table in front of me and I took a sip.  
  
Mmm...it tasted so good. Licking the foam off the top of my lips, I placed my drink carefully back down and turned back to the first page in the so- called book 'Surviving the Office Life'.  
  
The Malfoy family are connected to a long line of ancestral purebloods...  
  
I inhaled deeply and let it all out in a slow, peaceful manner. Did I really have to sit here reading a whole lot of stuff about how great Malfoy's pureblooded ancestors were? It wasn't as if I didn't know that already, with Malfoy having rattled on and on about his social status and how important it was that he was a PUREBLOOD.  
  
Another sip...it was highly relaxing. Whoever made it was very good. They knew the accurate ratio of ingredients necessary to make a perfect café latte. Urgh. That just reminded me of Professor Snape and Potions. Even to this day I can't stand our greasy haired potions master, although he had acted as a spy for us too. And Malfoy had always been very good at Potions. Very, very good in fact. He had been very good at all the other subjects.  
  
The sound of bells tinkled in my ears and I broke away from my thoughts. The noise had come from the door opening and closing and two very young girls – around eleven years old, came bustling into the café.  
  
"Tom!" They squealed.  
  
The blonde waiter turned allowing me to finally see his face, and the sight that greeted me was surprising indeed. He was wearing big, black sunglasses that veiled his eyes and from where I was sitting, I was not close enough to scrutinise his features with enough detail. However when he saw those girls, he did something, which made me lose all hope of ever finding a Malfoy in him. He smiled. He flashed a big, innocent, gorgeous smile and headed their way. No wonder he hadn't answered when I called 'Malfoy' out. His name was Tom, and everyone else probably thought I was mental for saying 'Malfoy' in the first place.  
  
Slightly ticked off, I made my way back up to the counter and ordered an apple tart, hoping it would help refresh my gradually decreasing happiness.  
  
I began again.  
  
The Malfoy family are connected to a long line of ancestral purebloods...  
  
And guess what? I stopped. I took a big long gulp of my beautiful drink this time and was just about to start again when the same male voice who had interrupted me from my reading the first time round, intervened again.  
  
"Would you like cream with your apple tart?"  
  
I looked up at him, my mouth full of the café latte that I had not yet swallowed. He bit his lip. Maybe he was trying not to laugh...I felt something warm rising up the back of my neck and I quickly gorged the drink down my throat.  
  
"Er...yes please."  
  
He smiled and went back to the counter. Gosh, that smile was really irritating me now. Why, oh why did it just have to be so heart-stopping? And I was supposed to be a hard-working witch trying to help solve a mystery, not goggling over some unknown muggle waiter!  
  
I went back to my book.  
  
Their estate, Malfoy Manor, had been handed down from generation to generation, granting thems a total approximated wealth of 50 million galleons for just the Manor alone.  
  
I rolled my eyes. At least I had succeeded in reading the first two sentences. A very disappointing accomplishment for Hermione Granger, smartest witch of all time, but still, one couldn't concentrate on anything Malfoy when a tall waiter wearing a black shirt that did not hide his toned figure, was heading towards you with a plate of whipped cream and an apple tart.  
  
He placed it carefully next to my drink.  
  
"Thanks." I said curtly.  
  
"So, 'Surviving the Office Life' huh? Is that a good read?"  
  
"Yeah, it's not too bad actually." I lied, forcing a smile onto my face.  
  
Tom smiled again and left. I wondered why he kept his sunglasses on – maybe he was really ugly without his sunglasses and needed to put them on to shade his piggy eyes. I stifled a giggle at the thought and then groaned immediately afterwards. I was turning into someone like Parvati.  
  
Hurriedly, I finished consuming my apple tart and drink, stuffed the book back into my bag and made my ways towards the café's doors.  
  
Ring. Ring. The bells rang loudly as I opened the door.  
  
"Thank you! Hope you come again!"  
  
I pretended not to hear the comment made by someone sounding suspiciously like Tom and breathed in the fresh summer's air that welcomed me outside. I knew it was stupid to feel so queasy over a person I hardly knew, but that blonde waiter sure had the charms. I shoved the thought aside, ashamed at myself for acting like a teenage girl having a silly crush on a movie star.  
  
It was probably because it had been quite a while since I had seen a decent looking guy – Harry, of course, was a very good looking fellow, but I was hardly going to go all goo ga over that was I? He was my best friend and someone who had been part of my everyday life for over twelve years. I fought through the crowd once again until I reached that certain corner where I usually apparated or disapparated. It was the most unsuspecting spot.  
  
Pop!  
  
"Hi guys." I flung my bag over the back of my chair and flopped down onto it.  
  
Harry looked up from his notes. "Find anything interesting out?"  
  
"No." I answered truthfully. "Just some stuff about Malfoy being a rich pureblood and all that sort of stuff which he's already nailed into our brains."  
  
Ron grinned. "Who would have thought that Malfoy's constant brag would come in useful?"  
  
"But it isn't useful," I replied exasperated. "I don't need to learn all about his pureblood ancestors and how much money he's got in his bank account in order to figure out where he's gone. I need to learn new things about him, things that he's interested in, what he's always wanted to do..."  
  
I took my book out of my bag and returned it to its original size while I put it back in place with the rest of the files.  
  
"You know what he's interested in though. Quidditch, himself, potions, himself, calling names, himself, being a git, himself – to put it all into one word, he's interested in himself." Ron announced proudly, as if this solved the matter.  
  
Harry rolled his eyes and went back to his notes.  
  
"I need to learn personal things about him, things we've never known before."  
  
"Maybe you could try contacting some of his old friends." Harry suggested.  
  
I snorted. "Yeah, who are all death eaters and probably sitting around trying to figure a plan to take over the world with Lucius Malfoy. Great help that would be."  
  
A lightbulb suddenly flashed inside my head. This was more like the Hermione Granger I knew. "Is Lucius still living in Malfoy Manor?"  
  
Harry looked at me incredulously. "Did you actually ask that question just now? If he was, why would the Ministry be having so much trouble trying to catch him?"  
  
I nodded, completely nonplussed at the fact that I had asked an idiotic question. "That's what I thought. Well, what about Narcissa? Do you know where she is?"  
  
"Yeah, I remember reading in the Daily Prophet that Narcissa's still living in the Manor." Harry responded.  
  
I never believed that I would ever feel so happy about the fact that Malfoy's mum was still living in their house. But I truly, honestly did at that moment in time. "Thanks a lot Harry. Now all I need to do is figure out where Malfoy's Manor is located."  
  
With this thought in mind, and feeling my own eyes glittering excitedly, I ran out of my office and into the corridors of the Ministry of Magic.  
  
I could sense Ron and Harry looking dumbstruck at me from their desks. They were probably wondering where on earth I had gone and what crazy idea I was planning to carry out. They hadn't ever fully understood me even at Hogwarts, when I suddenly ran into the library. Those two had a lot to learn.  
  
Author's notes: Sorry, that was probably a bit boring. I was going to put some more in, and then decided to wait until the next chapter, coz it seemed like quite a good place to finish. Anyways, please REVIEW and I hope that you all continue to like my story! 


	3. Knock Knock, Who's There?

Disclaimer: I am not going to write any of these anymore coz everyone knows what's going to be in it. I love JK Rowling for giving me the characters to this story!  
  
Siriusly Mione – Thanx for your review!~ Read on to find out if you guess was right – and yes, I agree, Tom Felton is HOT!  
  
NewSecretRose – I'm glad you liked it! Yes, I got the name 'Tom' from Tom Felton. Hehe. More waiter/Hermione scenes coming soon!  
  
Ku – Hey, you give great suggestions and things!! I'm going to take your ideas on the meeting between the two into great account, I was thinking about that after you mentioned it, and it would be too out of character to be nice towards Hermione wouldn't it? Yay! Thanx so much! Please continue to put forward your fantastic ideas! (  
  
Draco's Bloody Valentine – Thank you soo much for reviewing again!! Lots and lots of hugs! Hope you continue to stick with me (  
  
NitenGale – Yeah, I thought it was a bit boring too, but otherwise I'll get into all the interesting parts too quickly into the story, or so I thought. So, I kind of had to dawdle a bit and drag the story going...and I wouldn't have thought it was that obvious, coz she hasn't seen him for 5 years and he's kind of different isn't he, not at all harsh and sarcastic. Oh well, she will sorta recognise him soon enough.  
  
J Wish – Thank you! No, I wasn't thinking of having Tom blind – some shops and stuff have noise things on their doors so that they know when a customer comes in, even if they're busy. Should I make him blind? But then how would he do a waiter's job if he was blind? You'll guess soon enough whether he's Draco or not. Hehe.  
  
Alaranth-88 – It's a pleasure to mention reviewers! It kind of gives me a chance to talk to them each about their suggestions/critiques/thoughts etc. I think that having another person looking out for him is a great idea! I was thinking about having his father looking out for him myself, that's why he was in danger in the first place...keep your ideas coming!! (  
  
Chapter 3: Knock, Knock, Who's There?  
  
* A dark room cascaded into view and Draco stumbled across the bodies scattered around the ground, decorated with dark splashes of blood. He could hear his heart thumping loudly inside his chest and with alerted eyes, surveyed the surroundings in case another death eater appeared.  
  
Suddenly, a scream pierced the room. And then, a devastating silence followed. Draco froze. He felt like throwing up all the contents of his empty stomach onto the ground. This was no experience that he could just fold over. He could not let it be thrown into the black holes of his brain's wastepaper basket. Each scene tore his mind – little...by...little and he knew that once they were torn, a scar would remain forever. *  
  
Beads of sweat settled on the young man's forehead as he groaned at the images coming through in his sleep. Knowing that it was only a dream and forcing himself to jolt to reality, he sighed heavily. He had tried his hardest over the five years to not think about those events that had happened. He had healed the wounds made by them, whether mentally or physically and now he was living a new life. A life free of all reminders.  
  
Unsteadily, he got up from the corner of the room where he had dozed off and glanced through the windows. It was already dark and he knew that it was time he should be heading back to his little flat on the outskirts of the city centre of London. He gave a polite nod to the other workers, grabbed his jacket and rushed out of the room, just in time to catch a bus heading towards 'The London Eye'.  
  
Sitting in front of two rowdy schoolgirls, he looked out of the windows and realised with dismay that it had started raining. Stupid London weather. As each droplet plopped onto the window, slid down the glass and bonded with another droplet, Draco was sure that he had heard his old name today. He had dared not turn around in case it was one of his father's spies, but the thought was quite ridiculous. He couldn't think of anyone who would remember him, let alone care to recognise him unless they were one his old fellow Slytherins. That however, was highly unlikely as they were all either dead, fleeing, in Azkaban prison, or hiding with his father. He had also seen someone that gave out a very familiar scent today. Hmm...he still couldn't figure out who she was though. He hadn't run into any of his other schoolmates during the last five years, so why should he now?  
  
Shaking his head, Draco let his thoughts drift and he noticed how hungry he was. Was there anything in the fridge? Probably not. He sighed. He would have to do some shopping tonight.  
  
*  
  
I burst proudly back into my office and was secretly pleased to see the expected relief fall onto Harry and Ron's faces. They had obviously been worried about what had happened to me and why I had suddenly just run out like that.  
  
I slapped the notes that I was carrying onto my desk and beamed. "Guess what? I found out where Malfoy Manor is."  
  
Ron's eyebrows soared up. "And? What brings you so much joy over that?"  
  
"Everything. It means that I can finally get some proper facts on Malfoy!" I said happily.  
  
They still hadn't understood so I told them my fantastic plan in a hushed voice.  
  
"Are you sure about this Hermione? You don't know what Narcissa's like though, how do you know this is not going to backfire on your or something." Harry said worriedly.  
  
Aww. Trust Harry to think about my well being. "It's going to be fine. From what I've found out about Malfoy's mum, she's not a supporter of the death eaters."  
  
Ron coughed and I had a suspicious feeling that it wasn't a natural cough either.  
  
"Have you guys got any dinner plans today?" Harry asked while I glared at Ron.  
  
We both shook our heads.  
  
"Well then, I was thinking about maybe going out for dinner today and I'll invite Ginny along so that she can catch up on some recent news, including your new job." Harry implied.  
  
It had sounded awesome to me, and Ron had obviously thought so too as we were both now sitting in The Leaky Cauldron, drinking butterbeer and waiting for Harry to arrive with dear little Ginny.  
  
We did not have to wait long however and I soon saw the two familiar faces heading our way. "Ginny!" I greeted brightly and going to embrace my old friend in a tight hug. "How are you?"  
  
"I'm great, Hermione!" Ginny and Harry shared a loving gaze. Of course she was happy, she was in a stable and caring relationship. "You?"  
  
I smiled. "I'm fine." Apart from the fact that I was on a mission to find my school enemy and apart from the fact that I was so single, I dwelled with thoughts of muggle waiters, I was completely and utterly fine.  
  
They both sat down and we ordered what we were going to eat and this is where I started telling Ginny my story and what I was up to...  
  
The next morning, I smiled as brightly as the sun streaming through my window and scrambled off my bed. It was going to be an interesting day today and I wanted to get it started as soon as possible.  
  
The warm water trickled down my bare skin and I felt myself dozing in and out of dreamless sleeps. I loved showers in the morning, it made everything seem so refreshing. Smiling contentedly, I twisted the tap around and ignoring the annoying drip, drop as the remaining water fell onto the floor of the shower, I stepped out, wrapped a towel around myself and started brushing the tangled mess of hair piled up on the top of my head.  
  
Ginny was sitting on my bed when I got out of the bathroom. She had obviously apparated straight from The Burrow. "I told you I'd be here this morning." She said, looking at the slightly surprised look on my face. "Here."  
  
She was holding out a sleek robe of a brownish maroon colour.  
  
"I'm going to be wearing this today?"  
  
Ginny grinned. "It's going to look fantastic on you. Go on, change into it."  
  
Hurriedly, but also handling the soft material with care, I changed from my plain navy blue robe into the one she had brought me. The material was clearly not silk, but it felt like silk on my skin – floating as light as a feather. I gazed at my reflection in the mirror. The robe was tight; tight enough to accent my slim waist and hips, but not so tight that it was uncomfortable. It was sleeveless, perfect for such a nice summer's day as today, and stopped just above my knees. Sophisticated, professional and yet pretty, I couldn't have fancied a better robe for a journalist.  
  
"Thank you so much Ginny. This means so much to me."  
  
"Don't mention it. I live my life to make my friends happy. Now, if you don't mind, I promised I'd meet Harry at Hogsmeade." Ginny said and before I could go and hug her like I did the night before, she had already disapparated.  
  
I dried my hair with a flick of my wand and casually pinned it at the back of my head. I then put on a little bit of make-up that would hopefully bring out my features, dropped some parchment and a quill into a black handbag and grabbed my wand on the bedside table. Hoping with all my might that this would lead me to the right place, I daintily swished my wand.  
  
Pop.  
  
Opening my eyes from behind my sunglasses, I found myself standing on a concrete pavement. A pair of lavishly woven black metal gates separated me from a grand, but gorgeous cream coloured mansion. Placing a hand underneath my chin and pushing it closed, I walked cautiously towards the gates. With a loud creak, the gates started to open and I stopped in mid- step, so shocked that it did so out of its own accord. Like a shy mouse approaching some cheese it found, apprehensive, as if it was a trap, I continued to walk through the opening breach.  
  
A marble fountain stood before me, sprouting crystal clear water upwards where it fell in pretty drops down onto the smoothly carved basin. In awe, I went around the fountain, not being able to keep my gaze off it and advanced to the steps of the beautiful house. If I had not known that the Malfoys lived here, I would not have believed that this house belonged to a death eater. Urgh. I shuddered at the thought.  
  
I was now literally three inches away from the front door and I had to stop and control the flutterings in my stomach. I had no idea why I happened to be so nervous – I had felt fine until I saw the magnificence of the house. Closing my eyes and taking a deep and meaningful breath, I raised a trembling hand to the elaborate knocker and tapped three times.  
  
Knock.  
  
Knock.  
  
Knock.  
  
Each rang sharply and clearly in my ears and I took a step away from the door. All I could now do was wait until someone answered.  
  
*  
  
A sob issued from a bundle of rags seen on the ground.  
  
"Shut up you idiot!" a low voice hissed. His long, blonde hair was tied back in a ponytail and his once magnificently furnished cloak brushed the ground as he walked towards the whimpering man. "You deserved such a punishment."  
  
The man looked up, his round eyes fearful. "P-Please, I will try again."  
  
The other man growled ferociously. "There is no point in you trying again, Wormtail! I gave you a chance after you begged me. You told me you would do anything to make Voldemort's memory exist. But you failed, you couldn't even bring back a stupid, weak child who ran away at the thought of our lord." The man brandished his wand and pointed it at the shaking figure, but then decided against it and kicked him hard instead.  
  
"I'll give you another opportunity to prove to me that you are still useful once the actual task of bringing the bastard here has been achieved. Dolohov!"  
  
Another man emerged from the shadow. He knew what was being asked of him. Nodding curtly in answer to the order that had not been spoken out loud, he pulled his hood over his head.  
  
"Wait!" A girl shrieked.  
  
Dolohov turned around and saw a girl scrambling out from underneath a tree. "I want to help too."  
  
The blonde man stroked his chin carefully in thought and then looked at Dolohov, who shrugged back. "You may become useful in our plan Pansy, but just yet, I would not like you to get hurt."  
  
Pansy's lips tightened in determination. "I know I can do this."  
  
"Very well. But make sure that you listen to Dolohov and do as you are told. Acting with mere emotions is forbidden in current circumstances. Once he is here, you will have the pleasure of enjoying his company, but you must remind yourself constantly that if he fails to come, you yourself will be suffering a great loss – your future husband."  
  
Pansy nodded and brought her wand out from inside her robes, preparing to apparate with Antonin Dolohov. She fought the happiness bursting in her heart and the joy at seeing Draco, her life-long crush, again. She always knew that she was going to marry Draco Malfoy, but this was the first time that Mr Malfoy had actually acknowledged it in public. Mrs Pansy Malfoy. How lovely did that sound?  
  
Author's Notes: Hello everyone! Hope you've enjoyed my story so far. There's not much Draco/Hermione action going on yet, but I will promise you that there are some soon to be knocking on YOUR door! In the meantime, if you want some fluff, REVIEW as I will wait until enough reviews and suggestions have been made before I update!!! I will you all a very Happy Easter! Xx 


	4. Coughing Fits

Disclaimer: I offer all my thanks to JK Rowling who's lovely characters I was able to borrow for this story! I'm really not writing these any more, so this one goes for all the chapters that come after.  
  
OBXglider – Thank you! Hope you continue reading!  
  
Snowyangel83 – Thank you – I love encouragement, they really motivate me to keep going!  
  
Midnight solitare – Yay! Thank you so much, you reviewed each chapter as you went along! Fluffy parts are coming real soon now...stick around! Hope you had a lovely Easter! xxx  
  
Draco's Bloody Valentine – You're one of my favourite reviewers, it's so great to hear from you each time! I hate Pansy too, lol, she's so annoying! Hope you do end up liking what I've done with Narcissa. She's meant to be snobbish, but nice sorta at the same time...Incest with Draco! Now that's one very horrifying thought! Ewwww, that brings on bad pictures, very bad pictures...stop it! Anyway, I expect you had an enjoyable Easter yourself and is now happily reading. *waits anxiously for next review* lol. xxx  
  
Alaranth-88 – I am so grateful for your reviews, you're a favourite of mine too!! They're lovely, with lots of encouragement and suggestions and I appreciate them very much!! Glad you like my chapters – I'm still trying not to rush the plot but I think things might be getting a little faster from here. Xxx  
  
NitenGale – More people have told me to slow it down rather than speed it up, so that's what I'm doing really. I also agree with them coz if there's too much fluff and things at the beginning, it starts getting a teensy weensy bit boring after a little while, so I'm trying to develop the plot here before anything happens. But hitching around too much also makes it boring, so things are going to be taking more direct roots after this chapter. I promise! Xx  
  
Elven at Heart – Thank you so much for your reviews! Do you really think I would put Pansy and Draco together eh? Lol, that would be MY worst nightmare coming true! Maybe, just maybe, I might rescue my brave, fit Draco from his misfortune if a certain reviewer reviewed again *wink, wink nudge, nudge* lol. Really pleased you like the story so far! xxx  
  
AiRFiRe – Thank you!!~ Hope you continue to like it!  
  
Chapter 4: Coughing fits  
  
The door opened and a tall, blonde woman stood in front of me, wearing a black robe, which hung on her slim figure elegantly. I could remember her vaguely and there seemed to be no major change in her appearance – well, a few more wrinkles upon her otherwise perfect skin – and I found myself thinking the same thoughts that always came to mind when I saw her. She would have been nice-looking if she weren't wearing an expression that suggested there was a nasty smell under her nose.  
  
Hurriedly brushing away my inner thoughts, I held out my hand, smiling brightly. "Good morning Mrs Malfoy. I'm Hermione Granger, working in the Defence Against the Dark Arts Office in the Mini..."  
  
"Yes, yes. I received an owl last night, informing me of your arrival." She took one quick look at my outstretched hand, but did not take it, while adding quite reluctantly, "I suppose you have to come in."  
  
She moved aside and I took a step forward and into their entrance hall. Narcissa closed the door behind me and before I had the chance to properly look around, she was already walking quickly along the hallway.  
  
"This way please. Oh, and mind you don't touch the portraits hanging on the wall beside you, especially Draco's. I'm sure that he wouldn't have wanted your mud – muggle-born fingerprints all over his gorgeous face."  
  
I stiffened considerably. Well, one could not blame Malfoy for his rudeness when he had the unfortunate luck of having people like her as a mother. I followed her into a large doorway at the far end of the hall.  
  
There were only two portraits of Draco. In one, he looked about five and standing hand-in-hand with his mother, winking and waving as I passed. So much conceit, even at such a young age! The next one was further down and in it; he looked older – probably in his mid-teens – a deep frown shadowing his handsome features.  
  
Narcissa was already sitting down comfortably in a leather armchair when I entered the room. The room was spotless and very beautifully decorated with more portraits on the walls, sweeping curtains and an elaborate mantelpiece on top of the fireplace.  
  
"Well, do you want to get to work then?" Narcissa asked, interrupting me from admiring the house for longer.  
  
She still hadn't asked me to sit down! Honestly! The state of her manners was appalling. "Ok then Mrs Malfoy, let's start on our interview shall we?" I smiled sweetly and took out my parchment and quill, 'accidentally' dropping my bag down on a shelf next to me and knocking what seemed to be a pretty expensive vase off it.  
  
CRASH.  
  
I plastered an expression of mock horror over my face and whipped my bag back off the shelf, searching frantically for my wand in order to fix the damage. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw a pretty little crystal ornament of a serpent with emerald eyes and I thrust my elbow out in that direction while pretending to grapple around the bottom of my bag.  
  
Another crash and the arrival of more mess at my feet.  
  
"Oops!" I finally took my wand out and muttered 'Reparo' as I set the objects back up onto the shelf. I blocked the mirth rising up inside me as I noticed the look of absolute fury on Narcissa's face. Let's face it, she deserved it as much as I had a right to sit down. "I'm very sorry for that little clumsy scene of mine. I am known to be much more respectably agreeable if I am able to prop my parchment upon my lap."  
  
"Izzy!" Narcissa screeched and a house elf came running into the room.  
  
"Yes mistress? Izzy is always willing to be of whatever help she can prov..."  
  
"Izzy, I want you to grab a towel from one of the bathrooms upstairs – not mine or Master Draco's – and bring it to me immediately." Narcissa demanded, glaring at me as she spoke.  
  
Izzy disappeared and before one could say 'Draco' she was back again, a fluffy looking blue towel in her little hand.  
  
"Spread it over that seat over there." Narcissa indicated, pointing a long, delicate finger at another leather armchair. "Oh and Izzy, once the girl has gone, I want you to throw the towel away immediately."  
  
The nerve of her! The surroundings felt suddenly warmer and I tried to think of something cold – ice – think of ice...no, that's not right, that just reminds me more of Malfoy's icy eyes...think of...  
  
"Please sit down Miss Granger." A silky voice cut through my thoughts and I looked at Narcissa, who was smiling triumphantly at me.  
  
Knowing that any more pointless and immature arguing between two grown-up women would result in nothing at all, I set my lips tight, sat down on the towel covered armchair and pursued the task at which I had come here to do in the first place. Before I could start however, Narcissa was already speaking.  
  
"I've heard a lot about you. I detested you a lot as you were the only student who was keeping my son from taking the top spot in the year."  
  
Duh, that wasn't surprising to me. I had always presumed that Draco spent his time complaining to his dear ickle mumsy about what a know-it-all mudblood I was and how he loathed having to share a common room with me while we were both head prefects.  
  
"Interestingly enough, he complained a lot about you during his first few years at Hogwarts and then he stopped ever mentioning you at all. His father pestered him terribly for news of you and your wonder friends, but he always shook his head and was silent on the matter. Then when he became Head Boy..." Narcissa stopped and a proud gloating expression lightened up her face. "When he became Head Boy, he said in one of his letters that you were Head Girl and that it wasn't too bad because you were capable of doing your duties well." Her expression changed then and she glared at me.  
  
That bit WAS surprising to me. He had always annoyed me during our seventh year when he sat there complaining about how frustrating it was working with me and how he would have much preferred it if the Head Girl was prettier so that he didn't have to spend all his time with bushy-haired me. Hmmm. What a useful bit of information that I could keep for later.  
  
I hid my surprise however and smiled innocently at Narcissa. "Oh, didn't you know Mrs Malfoy? He fancied me – that's why he stopped talking about me! I never knew that he hadn't confessed his love of muggle-born Granger to his mother when he had confessed it to Professor Dumbledore! The main reason that Dumbledore sent me on this search was that he knew your son cared for me the most. As for the duties he was talking about..." I uttered a nervous giggle. "Well, they were not really head duties, if you know what I mean."  
  
Narcissa's mouth dropped open and her blue eyes widened with shock.  
  
"However Mrs Malfoy, I never loved him back and it caused him such grief..."  
  
Narcissa stood up, her face turning a darker shade of magenta, her arms so rigid that I could almost see all the veins popping out from underneath it. "You are lying...he is engaged to Miss Pansy Parkinson...something that was planned when they were children...how dare you strip Draco away from his pureblood dignity..."  
  
I tried to stop the laughter fighting to burst out, but I couldn't resist the temptation, a giggle escaping out of my mouth. I never thought that I would ever see Narcissa Malfoy looking so unattractive and PURPLE. Talk about gullible...I couldn't believe she thought I was telling the truth anyway!  
  
Noticing my giggle, colour seemed to drain away from her face, leaving it slightly pink. "What are you playing at Miss Granger?"  
  
"A little bit of humour doesn't hurt, Mrs Malfoy." I quickly glanced at the clock on the wall above my head. Gosh, how fast time flew – and I still hadn't done anything useful! "How about we discuss Malfoy's relationship with his father." I poised my quill over the parchment, looking expectantly at Narcissa to begin.  
  
She had turned back to her original self now and said haughtily, "I don't want to talk of such personal matters with a girl born of your status."  
  
I rolled my eyes towards the ceiling. "Mrs Malfoy, do you want your son back or not? The only reason I am doing this is because I want to respect Professor Dumbledore as I owe him greatly after all he did for me while I attended Hogwarts. However, I could just as easily not do the job as I myself don't really care that the prat of a boy you call your son is not in my life anymore."  
  
Her eyes blazed. "What did you just call my son?"  
  
I stood up and prepared to put my quill and parchment back in my bag. "It has become clear to me that you do not intend your son to be found. I don't wish to stay in your house longer than necessary as it brings me no pleasure or comfort, and I have much more important things that I could be dealing with right now."  
  
Well, in honest truth, I wouldn't have minded staying in this house longer and having a look around, especially outside in that little courtyard that I could glimpse out of the window. If only someone else owned this house – I would have done anything to live here then...as for more important things? This was my only job at the time being, all my other researches had been forwarded on to Harry and Ron so that I could focus on this – maybe sitting at a café gazing at a certain waiter...that might be more of what I was planning.  
  
Narcissa sniffed. "He was never very close with his father. His father always wanted a great deal out of him, punishing him ruthlessly when he failed to meet his ridiculous expectations – he wanted him to follow exactly in his footsteps. However, Draco never really had the metal heart of his father. When he was very young – barely a year – he witnessed his father torturing some people and would not stop screaming and grabbing at his father's wand until he stopped..."  
  
Hermione listened to Narcissa for what seemed like hours, enraptured at this new side of Draco Malfoy that she had not known. She used her greatly practised note-taking skills to take effective notes and when at last she had answers to every question that was forming inside her mind, Narcissa stood up.  
  
"Do you want me to take you to Draco's room then?"  
  
It seemed like a good idea – I could try and see if there were any clues hidden there. I also stood up and Narcissa walked again down the hallway and up a grand staircase with ornate banisters. She opened the second door to her left and waited for me to arrive.  
  
"Here it is." She said impatiently, before turning to leave. "Mind you don't touch anything of value here either, for the same reason that you couldn't touch the portraits."  
  
She closed the door behind her and I sighed. She was a bit like her son really. Fussed up about pureblooded rubbish and excelling in snobbery, although I could sense softness inside while she spoke of her son – something which would turn her into a great person if she was allowed to open up a little.  
  
I admired the room with its jutting out window and exquisite view of the lake outside and turned to a book on the bedside table when I heard loud knocking.  
  
Narcissa rushed in. "Quick! Hide yourself under the bed!"  
  
Nodding, I frantically squeezed myself between the bed and the ground and put a hand over my mouth to soften my breathing. I heard voices floating up from downstairs.  
  
"Antonin, how glad to see you again. I hope you bring good news about Lucius. Oh, and Pansy too! Hello dear, it's been such a long time before we last met."  
  
"Good afternoon Narcissa. I'm pleased to see that you are in fine shape and am just as equally pleased to tell you that Lucius is healthy and well. He is still in the process of planning out his attack, but I am sure that all will be ended rightly soon enough." The voice was deep and mocking and I recognised it as the voice of Antonin Dolohov – another death eater who had escaped from our grasp.  
  
"Would you like something to eat or drink? We've got a delightful collection of different assortments that have just been sitting there after Draco went away."  
  
"Ye..." a girl started to say, but was interrupted smoothly by Antonin.  
  
"I'm sorry Narcissa. As much as we would love to, we don't have much time to stay and chat I'm afraid. I've come here in the hope of finding Draco, do you have any news of him?"  
  
I tensed under the bed, breathing in Draco's faint scents that still lingered in the room.  
  
"No Antonin. You know well enough that I would contact any of you straight away if I heard anything. It's been five years at least – I've nearly lost hope."  
  
"I'm sorry Narcissa. We're trying to do our best to help search for him. May we visit his room?"  
  
I heard distinct footsteps approaching and I slid further into the depths under the bed, sliding up against the wall.  
  
A pair of legs wearing strappy heels came closer to the crack of light that I could see and the bed above me moved as someone flopped onto it. Urgh. It must be that stupid bimbo Pansy.  
  
"Do you mind not looking at that Antonin? That's his personal stuff." Narcissa spoke from somewhere close.  
  
I could see two pairs of legs while looking out through the gap made by the end of the bed and I saw a bit of paper drop onto the floor. Antonin crouched down and picked it up. "Do you know what this is?"  
  
Narcissa had obviously shaken her head.  
  
"Are you sure? Well then, I suppose you don't mind if I keep it. Pansy, I think we better get going now, we've got some serious work to do. Good day Narcissa."  
  
Crack.  
  
I crawled out from under the bed and stood up, brushing the dust away from my new robes. "Did you really not know what that bit of paper was?"  
  
Narcissa nodded. "I've never seen it before."  
  
"Did you see what it said?"  
  
"It was blank."  
  
A bit my lip worryingly. It had to be important if Malfoy had put a charm on it to make it seem blank, but a powerful witch like Antonin Dolohov or Lucius Malfoy could undo a charm like that in no time. I turned back to Narcissa. "Thank you for your time Mrs Malfoy. I'll contact you as soon as possible to tell you of any improvements in the case."  
  
Narcissa nodded. "There's no reason for you to come back is there?"  
  
"I wouldn't think so. Once I have sorted everything out, all communications could you achieved by the usual methods of owls or fireplaces. So no, I probably wouldn't be visiting again, unless I wanted to, which is highly unlikely."  
  
"All's well then. Off you trot Miss Granger and I'll get all my house elves to do a decent bit of cleaning up for me after you leave." Narcissa said, rather eagerly.  
  
I forced a smile onto my face and apparated back to my little flat.  
  
*  
  
Ginny had arrived moments later and we were sitting on my bed, discussing the day's events. We had laughed a great deal and I had secretly told her that I was now in love with someone...something more like.  
  
"You're in love with Malfoy Manor!" Ginny had screeched hysterically, drawing tears to her eyes.  
  
But then I remembered the card that Dolohov had picked up and I felt my temples begin to throb. What I needed right now was a nice cup of café latte...  
  
So here I was, sitting back at the same café and at the same table, but with Ginny sitting opposite me. I had told her all about the waiter of course and we had been searching the café with averted eyes, looking for that gorgeous smile to appear. Ginny had been very excited at the thought of seeing this mysterious waiter at last and I felt a twittery feeling in my stomach as I ordered two lattes from a different girl at the counter.  
  
It had already been at least half an hour after we arrived, but there was still no sign of him. I felt disappointment drowning me deeply and urgently felt the need to slap myself and bring me back to my senses. I was getting depressed because a waiter, whom I didn't even know, failed to turn up?  
  
I sipped on my latte while Ginny was still looking around. The latte was too milky this time, not enough coffee powder.  
  
Something bumped me hard in my back and I spluttered noisily, latte up my nose, cup clattering down onto the table, its content spilt everywhere. At least none was on my robes – I had been too tired to change, the robe being too similar to a muggle dress and had come exactly as I looked that morning – with maybe my hair a bit messier than before.  
  
"I am so sorry! Are you ok?"  
  
I was still coughing, red in the cheeks not only because of my coughing fit and unable to answer. He quickly wiped the table down as I coughed away and patted me on the back.  
  
I held up a hand for him to stop, as my coughing died down. "I-I'm ok, thanks." I managed to splutter. This was the second time I had totally humiliated myself drinking latte in front of him! My breaths gradually returning to normal, I looked up, embarrassed, at him.  
  
"Are you sure? I really do apologise, it's never happened before. You can complain if you want – my name's Tom Steel."  
  
"No, really. I'm fine." I gave him a weak smile and then groaned mentally when he smiled back. Not that infectious smile again – puh-lease, it was doing wonders with my mind.  
  
"I'll just whip you another latte then." He took my nearly empty cup from the table and walked away.  
  
Ginny was grinning at me. "I can definitely see what you mean. But don't you think he's a tad familiar?"  
  
"Yeah, he reminds you of Malfoy doesn't he? If it wasn't those large sunglasses, that genuine smile or that gentlemanly manner, I'd swear that it was him."  
  
Tom came back; placing my cup of newly made latte in front of me.  
  
"Thank you."  
  
"Er...I was thinking that maybe I could take you out for lunch in a nearby restaurant one day this week, just as a way of saying sorry and saying thank you at the same time for not complaining. It could have cost me my job you know." He smiled.  
  
Was he giving me chance to think it over? No. Because he was smiling again and I knew I couldn't resist under that smile. I took a sip of the now perfect latte while pretending to ponder the suggestion over in my head.  
  
Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Ginny smiling slyly, her eyes glinting with laughter. "Go on Hermione. It's time you had a boyfriend for a change."  
  
Ginny! This girl was going in for some serious reprimanding later! I blushed furiously at this comment and looked up to answer Tom, but his smile had evaporated and his face had become slightly paler.  
  
"You're not Hermione Granger are you?" he asked softly.  
  
Huh? I'd never told him my name. "Yeah, I am..." I began slowly.  
  
Without warning, he grabbed my wrist and dragged me from the café. What on earth was happening here?  
  
Nearby, a darkly clad figure draped a cloak over himself, turning invisible within seconds. Muttering softly, he watched the two youths hurrying along the street, the girl trying desperately to pull away.  
  
"Well, well, well. Draco and Hermione is it? This sure is going to be interesting."  
  
With that, he began to follow them, unnoticed and invisible to the naked eye.  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
Author's notes – Hope you guys have all had a great Easter and didn't eat too many chocolates, it's very bad for your waistlines you know and as for your thighs, well...I'm not even going to go into that subject. Anyway, things are going to increase in speed from the next chapter onwards...so please hang around and REVIEW! Whenever I turn on my computer and see that a whole pile of unread reviews are blinking at me from my screen, I cannot express the joy I feel! It really makes my day! Happy Reading! Oh and also, I would really like to express all my thanx to everyone who's put me on their author alerts/favourites list! I actually jumped from my chair in happiness! Lots and lots of hugs! xx 


	5. Is it a dream?

Disclaimer: Please look at the last chapter!  
  
Author's Notes – As a special Easter treat, I've decided to update two chapters in one go! This means however, that you guys need to reward me with a special favour: TWICE AS MANY REVIEWS please!! Please REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!  
  
Chapter 5: Was it just a dream?

I tried to wrench myself out of his firm grasp, trying to kick him as he quickly led me down the street. "Let me go! Let me go! Where are you taking me! LET ME GO!"  
  
Tom closed his eyes for a brief second behind his sunglasses and stopped. "Stop screaming Granger. I need to explain."  
  
I blinked and stared at him, my mouth opening to reply but nothing coming out. He had let go of my wrist now, but I stood still, watching his face and feeling him watch me behind his veil. Granger?! Was I imagining that arrogant drawl just now...was he really who I thought he was at the very beginning?  
  
"Ma..."  
  
"Shut up!" he hissed. "As I said before, I need to explain, but I can't do it here! I'm taking you back to my flat, will you come with me?"  
  
I eyed him suspiciously. "How do you know you're really who I think you are?"  
  
He sighed heavily with irritation. "Ok, so you want proof do you? Fine. Well, here's a good one, even though I cringe at the very memory of it. One week in seventh year, you had to bow down to me three times a day because you didn't want Professor McGonagall to know that I had walked in on you while you and Weasley were..."  
  
"Ok! Ok! I believe you. So, where's your flat?" I smiled maliciously. "I thought I'd never see the day when you, of all people, would be serving muggles in a muggle café and living in a small flat in London..."  
  
"Granger, this is no time for petty arguments. We need to hurry!" He glanced anxiously around him and then ushered Hermione onto a bus that was heading their way, while clambering onto it after her.  
  
He smirked. "Although, I have to admit, I thought I'd never see the day when Hermione Granger, Weasley's sweetheart, would blush so much at the sight of me."  
  
I fumed. I had all that time been admiring the slimeball Malfoy! What was the world coming down to! We both took seats at opposite ends of the bus and I was feeling exhausted as the bus rattled onwards. Dealing with two Malfoys in one day was just too much.  
  
"We have to get off at the next stop."  
  
Hearing the voice faintly inside my mind, I registered what he said and stood up from my seat, having opened my eyes and glared at him first. Surprisingly enough, he didn't glare back, but merely gestured for me to come forward as he stepped down from the bus.  
  
Grudgingly, I followed him as he led his way up the street and he stopped in front of a small, grey building that looked about four storeys high. "My flat's on the third floor. There's no elevator – we have to use the stairs."  
  
I followed him up the three flights of steep stairs, panting slightly in an effort to catch up with his effortless strides. He turned a key in his lock and threw open the door, allowing me to go in and then closing the door hurriedly.  
  
I examined my surroundings. Hmm. It was small, but tidy. Not badly kept actually, in honest truth. I had no idea that Malfoy could clean up after himself.  
  
"Sit down." He motioned to a sofa in front of a television.  
  
Better manners that his own mother at least! And a TV? Since when did Malfoy watch TV?  
  
I sat down, smoothing the creases out in my robe as he went into a portioned off part of the room. I suspected it was the kitchen.  
  
"Do you want a drink? I've only got orange juice if that's ok with you."  
  
"That's fine." Malfoy politely asking me if I wanted a drink? Living for five years with muggles had a very good effect on him. "You've changed."  
  
He pulled a chair over to the sofa and smirked. "Maybe it's just the fact that you have at last noticed my devilishly good-looks. Took you long enough Granger, for someone known to be as intelligent as yourself."  
  
"You know what I mean Malfoy." I said coldly. "Why are you wearing those sunglasses anyway?"  
  
"I just had a little accident." He replied quickly.  
  
"What sort of accident?"  
  
"Do you always have to be so inquisitive?" he snapped.  
  
Wowee. Feistiness. "I've never been interested in your life ever before Malfoy. I'm only asking now as it's been my job to try and find you and take you to Dumbledore."  
  
He turned away. "I don't want to go to Dumbledore yet."  
  
"Great. Does that mean that I have to sit around waiting until you want to meet your old headmaster again so that I could finish my job?"  
  
"Don't you get it Granger? It's not that I don't want to see Dumbledore just for the sake of not wanting to see him, I'm not ready to face him yet. I've been living here like this for all these years because I want to forget." He told me quietly. "And it's not working that much either." He added bitterly.  
  
I looked down. I hadn't actually thought about how much trouble he had gone through. And I knew that it was more, much more than what I had suffered. "I'm sorry."  
  
"I didn't tell you that so I could get your pity Granger."  
  
My insides twisted together then. I didn't know why I felt so angry – he had said worse to me before. But I had said it meaning to be helpful and he had no reason to let his pride jump down my throat. He hadn't changed...not really...well I thought he had, but...oh this was getting way too confusing.  
  
"You're an arrogant prat, did you know that Malfoy?"  
  
"Yes, I did actually. You've told me that many times before, why waste your breath saying it again?" Malfoy told me looking, in my opinion, rather smug.  
  
I banged my glass of orange juice down on the table, so that it nearly spilled over the side. Calm down...calm down, I've been through this for seven years; it's nothing too bad...but it was bad. For some strange reason, it was very bad indeed. "I liked you much better when your were Tom Steel, Malfoy. We could have actually got on."  
  
"You LIKED me Granger? Well, that's a huge confession to come out of your mouth. Congratulations."  
  
"You must have liked me too when you didn't know who I was, as you asked me out. I'm refusing that offer by the way." I said huffily.  
  
"And I'm glad. I never asked you because I liked you, I did because I felt sorry for that girl who was sitting there, blushing crimson everytime she looked at me and spilling coffee all over the place."  
  
That really got me then. It really did. But I hadn't even wanted to go to lunch with him anyway...so why was I standing here getting in a rage? "I hate you Malfoy. I always have and always will. I regret ever thinking about helping you from your danger or whatever it was that Dumbledore said you were in. If someone tells me you've been hurt, see if I care 'cause I won't. And you deserve it too. Farewell Malfoy. I'm probably never going to see you again."  
  
Storming out of his house, I ran and ran and ran until I was gasping for breath, my eyes stinging. My eyes were stinging. Malfoy had made my eyes sting. NO, that couldn't be true...they were stinging because something had gone into them while I was running. But I knew it was true. And I was never going to let that happen ever again.  
  
I contacted Ginny as soon as I got home, but there was no one there when I popped my head around to her fireplace. I groaned, knowing that she was probably meeting with Harry. Lucky her!  
  
Coming back to my desk in my room, I organised the stacks of paper lying around into clean files and stashed them away, while taking out a new piece of parchment and sucking on the end of my quill.  
  
_Dear Professor Dumbledore  
  
How are you? I am sorry to say, but I no longer want to -  
  
_I scrunched it up and started again.  
  
_Dear Professor Dumbledore  
  
Draco Malfoy has been found but I am no longer able to -  
_  
No. No. And no. How was I meant to tell him this? Ok, this was going to be my last time.  
  
_Dear Professor Dumbledore,  
  
I hope everything is well and that you are in good health. I have located Draco Malfoy's whereabouts and with your permission, I will be only too willing to owl you with his address. However, due to busy circumstances in my office at the Ministry of Magic, I do not believe that I will be able to further accompany Draco to your office. If necessary, I will send him a letter by owl, or even by the muggle mail system, asking him to visit you whenever it is suitable. I apologise deeply for any inconvenience I may cause.  
  
Best wishes, Hermione Granger  
_  
Satisfied, I sealed the parchment up, apparating into my office to find an owl. The office was empty, with both Ron and Harry not in sight. I sighed and attached my letter to a rusty looking owl. "Take that to Professor Dumbledore ok?"  
  
The owl gave a hoot and flew out of the open door and soon afterwards, I arrived back into my house, shuffling into my comfy night-gown. A siren rang out disturbingly in my head: "Hungry! Hungry! Hungry!" and I realised that I had not eaten very much that day.  
  
Dragging my unwilling legs to the kitchen, I saw an apple lying on the table and bit into it, the juice seeping through my tongue and into the depths of my stomach. The sirens began to fade.  
  
When I finally snuggled myself under my duvet, I found that all my sleepiness had been robbed of. What had come instead were chains and chains of thoughts, each leading onto another and another and another...  
  
I woke up the next morning feeling more than a little groggy. I had no idea when sleep had arrived, but I knew one thing was for sure – I had stayed up most of the night. Rubbing my puffy eyes, I tried to brush my hair that was wildly displaying itself on either side of my head. Just what I needed. I then noticed a piece of folded parchment lying on my dressing table.  
  
_Hermione,  
  
I came earlier this morning and saw that you were fast asleep, so I decided not to wake you up – after all, you did spend most of the day with that incredibly hot waiter – was he Malfoy by the way? I predicted he was after he dragged you out of the café like that. Anyway, do you want to meet up at that same café this afternoon? Around noon? I'll get Harry and Ron to come along.  
  
See you there  
  
Ginny xxx  
_  
I groaned. No way was I going to be going to that café again. I mean, they did nice coffee, but that was only when Malfoy was making them and Malfoy was just a plain old fart – well maybe not...but anyhow, you get my point.  
  
I went over to the fireplace, wanting to talk to Ginny so that I could suggest someplace else, but then I caught sight of the time. Five to twelve. Hell! I had to be there in five minutes – it was too late now to change the location! Not to mention having to do something with my hair and sleep deprived face...  
  
"Hi Hermione!"  
  
I glanced at the clock. Whew. Only five minutes late. Harry waved me over and I took a seat next to Ron who was busy stuffing himself full of waffle and ice cream.  
  
"I've told them everything I could figure out so far." Began Ginny.  
  
"I'll tell it all to you after I've ordered myself something to eat." I stood up and went to the counter. The girl that was there the first time round was there again – the one with lots of spots. "Could I please have a cappuccino please? And this panini here." I needed a break from caffe lattes. And plus, I couldn't even see Malfoy anyway, so it was probably not worth ordering one. Where was he?  
  
"Five pounds thirty please."  
  
I handed over a ten quid note. "Do you know whether Tom Steel is here today?"  
  
She shook her head as she handed back my change. "He was supposed to be in quite a while ago, but he hasn't turned up yet."  
  
I nodded and carried my tray back to my table. When I had finished retelling what had happened, starting from way back in Malfoy Manor, Harry looked at me incredulously.  
  
"Are you saying that Malfoy's changed?"  
  
Ron snorted. "Of course he hasn't changed. He can't have."  
  
"But he has! You should have seen him yesterday!" Ginny argued. "He was apologising and stuff and he even asked Hermione out, didn't he Hermione?"  
  
Both Harry and Ron turned to look at me sharply. "And what did you say?"  
  
"I said I was busy."  
  
Ginny rolled her eyes. "Oh Hermione! That's pathetic."  
  
"No, it's not!" Ron began hotly. "If Hermione had said yes to that git then God know what I would have done..."  
  
They had started bickering again. There was one good thing about it; I could doze away while they were too absorbed in their own arguments to notice. I hadn't told them about the incident in his flat of course. I wasn't exactly sure why not – but it seemed a little personal, although I knew it was only because I took it so personally. I wished that he really had changed though. Funny how nice he could be one minute and then as soon as he found out who I really was, so annoyingly conceited again the next, smirking all over his face. I had to admit that I really liked the sweet side of him. If only I could see his smile one more time...  
  
_Draco slumped back down onto the sofa, sighing heavily and flicking through the channels on TV. Nothing there, boring, useless, childish – fed up, he turned it off and threw the remote control at the wall. It banged the wall squarely beside the TV and crashed to the floor, the batteries scattering on the ground. He leaned his head back against the arm of the sofa and closed his eyes, while reaching over with one hand and grappling for the light switch. Click. The room became instantly dark. He didn't know his words would have hurt Granger so much. He had said worse things to her before, lets face it, he hadn't even mentioned the word mudblood at all! She was probably just not used to it after five years of constant praising from Potter and Weasley...  
  
The same dark room appeared and Draco was once again engulfed in the mighty smell of sweat and blood. Only just catching himself after losing his balance he saw someone twitching just beneath his feet. He knelt beside the body and saw that it was the Gryffindor boy Seamus. "Finnigan!" he whispered urgently. "We need to get you out of here..."  
  
Seamus opened his eyes and looked at him through heavy eyelids. "Just leave me. You don't need to waste your energy dragging me around. Can you see anyone else nearby?"  
  
Draco shook his head and Seamus opened his cracked lips to speak. "Can you do something for me Malfoy? I know I'm a Gryffindor and everything and you usually don't carry out the wishes from somebody else, but this is important. Can you tell me mam when she comes to pick me up at the station, can you tell her how much I love her and how sorry I am for all the past things that I've done wrong. Can you tell her..." with a sudden gasp and choking noise high up in his throat, he suddenly fell silent, his head turning limply to the side.  
  
Draco shut his own eyes before standing up. "I promise Seamus. I'll do my first and last thing that I ever do for you. You don't need to worry."  
  
His hands trembling slightly, he turned to walk away when he heard footsteps echoing from not far away. Tap. Tap. Tap.   
  
Tap. Tap. Tap. Draco's eyes sprung open. He could hear definite footsteps and it wasn't just inside his mind either. Jumping up swiftly from the sofa, he turned the light on and looked around, searching anxiously for any sign of the intruder. From in front of the door leading to the bathroom, a hand shot out and whisked away an invisibility cloak. The man was wearing a death eater's cloak and hood, his wand held out in front of him.  
  
"Hello Draco. Long time no see eh?"  
  
Draco scowled, reaching behind his back and fumbling with the cushions on his sofa.  
  
"Come on Draco. Come with me. You want to see your father again don't you?"  
  
"Never." Draco growled, while his hand continued to seek for something underneath the sofa.  
  
"You know you will give up in the end. If you just follow me calmly now, there's no chance at any of us being hurt..."  
  
"Expelliarmus!"  
  
Antonin dodged the curse being thrown his way. The door behind him cracked. "You're fast aren't you? Just like your own father."  
  
Antonin expertly dodged more curses thrown his way. "Can you not see that I spent five years in training while you sat here, your wizarding skills gradually rotting away? Such a waste Draco. You could have turned out to be a very fine death eater. Crucio."  
  
"Protego!"  
  
There was a loud bang as a large part of the wall smashed, leaving a large hole and making the clock shatter with it. A sharp piece lodged itself in Draco's arm. His arm faltered with the pain for a mere second, but that was enough time for Antonin to act. "Crucio."  
  
Draco collapsed to the ground, contorting with pain. He had not endured so much physical pain since five years ago, but he could not yell, he could not yell...  
_  
"Hermione! Hermione! Are you ok?"  
  
I blinked and saw a pair of emerald eyes blinking back at me. I had fallen asleep and I had dreamt about something horrible. What was it? And then I remembered it. Every single detail. Without another word I sprinted from the café.  
  
"Malfoy!"Author's Notes: You know it. REVIEW! Remember it has to be twice as many! Happy Reading xx 


	6. Drakey Poo

Disclaimer: Please read earlier chapters  
  
Author's Notes: Sorry everyone for not updating sooner but I was caught up in school and stuff. But the next chapter has finally arrived after the horrible cliffie and I promise to update soon! If you review that is! Cough cough. REIVEW!!!! Oh and I love everyone who has reviewed so far! Mwah! xx  
  
J Wish – Yes, I did have to leave it like that hehe. And yes, you did have to wait for the next chapter lol. Here it is! X  
  
Elven at Heart – Yay! You reviewed for both chapters! Thank you so much, for both the reviews and for what I'm doing! You'll find out in this chapter whether Hermione was really seeing what was happening. Enjoy! Xxxxx  
  
Siriusly Mione – Which part don't you understand? I'll explain it for you if you like. Hermione falls asleep and thinks she sees what is happening to Malfoy. Wasn't trying to make it too confusing...anyway thanx for your reviews! X  
  
Cathubodva – Thank you soooo much! I really like it when people say it's well written. It's one of the best compliments anyone can give me! Sorry for such a cliffie...and such a long wait as well, but it finally is here! Hope you stick with my story!  
  
Alaranth-88 – I love mentioning you! And it's so very very great that you like my work! Please continue to!! Xxxxx  
  
The elven princess – Yes, it was a tad different, wasn't it? A bit dramatic maybe. Anyway, this chapter is pretty much like the former ones, but a few dramatic ones will pop it from time to time lol. Glad it interested you!!  
  
Hermy08 – THANK YOU! That is such a HUGE compliment!! Hope you continue to like it!  
  
Draco's Bloody Valentine – Sending you lots of love! You're such a great reviewer, you always make me laugh and shine with joy!! I would love to read your book about Infinite Reasons to Love Draco, I'm sure that I'll nod with agreement with every point you make. It'll be such a good cure for boredom during my maths classes. sighs at the thought Lol. Xxxx  
  
Nitengale – You're not bad for reviewing every other chappie! You're reviewing, which only means one thing in my eyes – GOOD! Anyway, fluff will hopefully be coming very soon, and more action too! Xxx  
  
Midnight solitaire – Sorry for taking so long! Anway thank you sooo much for reviewing both chapters! Anway, hope the dentist trip wasn't too painful, I personally hate, and I mean HATE, going to the dentist's. shudders It brings back bad memories or horrible pointing things coming lower and lower into my mouth... xxxxx  
  
AiRFiRe – Hate homework...I've got so much homework to do now as well, but I have to finish writing this because I have not updated it for sooo long! Anyway, thank you reviewing when you had so little time! By the way, your name's really unique, does it stand for anything special? X  
  
Snowyangel83 – Thank you! I'm soo sorry I couldn't update sooner, hope you forgive me and review!!! x  
  
Starrynightgirl – Thank you!!! You didn't have to wait for long for my update! Coz it's now here! Please continue to love my story!!!  
  
Chapter 6: Drakey Poo  
  
Out of breath, I apparated from that usual corner, unaware of anything but the thought inside my head. "Malfoy was in danger. I needed to find him fast."  
  
With a soft pop, I appeared behind a van standing in front of Malfoy's flat and taking a deep breath, I ran up the stairs, faintly aware that I had never run so fast in my life.  
  
I rang the doorbell. Five. Four. Three. Two. One. There was no answer. Panic bubbling up inside me, I forced myself to relax and try just one more time. There was a chance that he may be sleeping. 'Ding-dong!'.  
  
There was not even the sound of footsteps.  
  
"Malfoy?" I called softly as I tried the doorknob. It wouldn't budge. "Malfoy!" My voice was now alarmingly high.  
  
Damn this door! I can't open it! 'You're a witch you silly girl.' Shut up! I screamed to that distasteful voice in my head – and then I realised it was speaking sense – as always.  
  
"Alohomora!"  
  
The door swung open heavily on its hinges. I took a small step forward and the modest flat came rushing into view.  
  
I put a hand over my mouth to stifle the gasp. The images that my brain was processing through to me flashed wildly like a violent slide show through my head. Rubble. Flash of blonde. Dark red patches. Glass. Legs. Batteries. Pieces of my distorted reflection. And a complete and utter silence.  
  
I ran towards Malfoy, kneeling next to his debilitated form. I shook him and saw a patch of blood growing in size through his shirt.  
  
I heard someone scream. Was it me?

"It seems that he has resisted quite a bit of torture to get to this state." A balding healer explained, while he peered at Malfoy through his thick, round glasses.  
  
I felt my heart stop its continuous pumping of blood, as I digested this and remembered instantly what had happened to Mr and Mrs Longbottom. Oh dear. "Does – does this mean that h- he'll lose his sanity?"  
  
The healer did not stop his inspection and did not look at me as he answered. "No, that is unlikely to be the case with this young man, although it may have been highly probable owing to the force of the curses thrown on him."  
  
Blood began to flow around my body again and I felt the numbness and deathly cold, start to disappear.  
  
"I suppose you're going to be staying with him?"  
  
I hesitated for a moment, but was then reminded cruelly about my moral upbringing and knew I had to stay for my former classmate, even though the prick had insulted me less than twenty-four hours ago.  
  
"Yes. I believe I am."  
  
"Call me as soon as he wakes up."  
  
The healer departed out the door and I turned my gaze in the direction of the bed. Strands of his blonde hair was scattered messily about the pillow, and his sunglasses, finally been taken off, revealed closed eyes. A long, half-healed gash cut across his left eye and I knew that that was what Malfoy had been trying to hide with his sunglasses. Ha! I wonder how he had taken it when he saw how the gash ruined his perfectly sculptured face. How agonising it would have been for him to think that his face had lost some of its value!  
  
I know, I know. I was being horrible. And I knew that my kind heart had won in the end and I had asked the healer if he could heal the scar. He said he would – first thing tomorrow morning. Obviously, Malfoy could have healed it in an instant, if only he was not trying to escape from the wizarding world.  
  
Feeling suddenly sorry for him, I fiddled with his hospital sheets, pulling them up over his chest, now clean and covered with the stiff, newly washed hospital pyjamas. During the time that he was asleep, I could imagine that he was the cute and carefree Tom, making my stay with him all the more enjoyable. Confirming this thought, I stepped out from the curtains drawn around his bed, preparing to leave the room for a while in order to get something to drink.  
  
A little girl and her father were curled up in the hospital bed next to Malfoy, the one next to them had curtains around it and the two elderly wizard patients on the other side were busy playing a game of wizard's chess. Smiling at the two wizards as I passed, I stepped out onto the landing of the fourth floor of St Mungo's Hospital.  
  
I poured myself a cup of tea and was walking back to Malfoy's room deep in thought, when I bumped into someone. My face was instantly surrounded by something soft and white.  
  
"Professor Dumbledore! Thank goodness you're here!" I exclaimed, as I disentangled myself from his long beard.  
  
His eyes twinkled behind his half-moon spectacles. "I'm glad to hear of it Miss Granger. Pray, will you be able to lead me to Mr Malfoy's room?"  
  
"Certainly Prfoessor." Beaming, I led him towards the closed door from which I had departed from earlier.  
  
Malfoy was still fast asleep when we entered, his cheeks a little rosy from the heat.  
  
Professor Dumbledore looked grim as he gazed intently at Malfoy. "I highly suspect that this was the deed of a death eater. It seems that his determination and strong will to survive has prevented his being in a more critical condition."  
  
I immediately knew what he meant. "If the death eaters wanted him so much, why couldn't he just take him? Surely they are strong enough to know of such spells?"  
  
"Now that is an excellent question Miss Granger. Just shows how your clever mind remains unchanged." Professor Dumbledore smiled and I couldn't help but smile back earnestly at him. Compliments of the kind were still VERY welcome to me.  
  
"You see, I happen to be accustomed to a spell that allows a person to only act on their own will. Mr Malfoy asked me to perform this spell on him just before he left in his seventh year and this has now been working well against the death eaters to whom he does not wish to go to. However, the danger that I told you of involves this. The spell can only work for certain periods of time only, and it seems to have been gradually wearing off lately."  
  
I opened my mouth to speak, but he turned abruptly again to face me. "My students will be needing me shortly and I must return to Hogwarts. Is your workload at the Ministry still too large Miss Granger? In which case I will be asking another to take over from your at accompanying Mr Malfoy as he recovers."  
  
I coloured a little as I remembered the ltter I had sent to Professor Dumbledore. "I, er, am able to ask Harry to take care of it Professor."  
  
He smiled knowingly. "If you are sure Miss Granger. Very well, then, I shall be coming again once Mr Malfoy is in a better state to discuss some few things with me."  
  
I nodded and with a 'take care' he walked out of the room.  
  
Sighing gravely, I sat myself down on a stool next to Malfoy's bed and set my tea upon a small table, preparing for the worst. However hot, he still was Malfoy. Did I just say he was hot? URGH!  
  
I opened my eyes and everything was dark. Huh? Where was I? Then, realising that my head was upon something, I lifted it and saw a bed in front of me on which I had been leaning my head, face down, upon. The memories of the past few hours came flowing back and noticing with a jolt of my stomach, that the familiar blonde head was nowhere to be seen, I uttered a soft scream.  
  
"There's no need to be so alarmed Granger. Your waiter is still here."  
  
Startled, I flipped my head around and saw that Malfoy was sitting on the windowsill behind me. My relief now over, I glared at him and noticed his scar above his left eye had gone. I was once again looking into those two mysterious silver orbs.  
  
"Has Healer Jacobsen already gone?" I asked.  
  
"Obviously." He replied lazily. "I wasn't awake to witness what he did to me, but my scar's gone, so I think that 'yes' would be the answer."  
  
The curtain was closed in the window behind him and I asked slowly, "What time is it?"  
  
"Eleven in the evening on the 17 of August. Yes Granger, you've been asleep for a whole day and a half."  
  
What? My mind screeched. And I wasn't even the person ill! The others will be worrying about me! I hadn't even told them where I was going – maybe that tea I drank had a sleeping potion in it...  
  
I stood up and brushed myself down. "You should have woken me up." I said accusingly.  
  
Malfoy shrugged. "I didn't want to wake you up from your beauty sleep that you're in need of so much. I thought that maybe some sleep would make you at least tolerable enough to see, but I was most definitely wrong."  
  
I cringed. For one thing, I knew I wasn't that horrible looking, I mean, if Malfoy had normal taste he would have been able to see that I shined from natural beauty, unlike that Pansy cow.  
  
"It's a bit rich coming from you. I liked you much better with your scar above your eye. It hid their coldness form view and at least it also left something significant upon your face like Harry."  
  
I knew I had touched a soft spot there. Malfoy had always been jealous of Harry, even if the jealousy was only little. Everything else Malfoy had, but never the label 'The Boy Who Lived'.  
  
The look Malfoy gave me then was outrageous. Outrageously funny in fact. But he remained silent on the matter and I had the sense to keep quiet too. After a while, I said, "I'll send an owl to Dumbledore tonight asking him to come and visit you tomorrow morning or something."  
  
Draco rolled his eyes at the wall in front of him and gave no answer.  
  
"Excuse me? I asked you a polite question here."  
  
Draco raised his eyebrows and turned away from the wall. "It's not as if I have any choice in the matter. It wasn't phrased as a question was it? What are you expecting me to say?"  
  
He had a point there. But I was not going to agree that he was right. "Any person with manners would have told me whether the idea was suitable or not and expressed their opinions on the fact."  
  
"Granger, I'm not sitting here so I can involve myself in some petty argument with you. I need to think and I believe that you have some matters of your own to deal with right now."  
  
Pulling the curtain roughly around his bed, I stood up and stormed out of the room as I headed once again to the landing to pour myself another cup of tea. When I noticed the sign in front of it, my rage grew. It said,  
  
TEA FOR PATIENTS THAT WILL HELP THEM GET TO SLEEP FOR PATRONS OR OTHER VISITORS, PLEASE GO TO THE GROUND FLOOR WHERE DRINKS ARE AVAILABLE FOR PURCHASE. THANK YOU  
  
Well. No wonder I had slept for so long. And because of my stupidity, I had not been able to dwell in my fantasy of the sleeping Malfoy being Tom for longer! It wasn't my fault really. If only Malfoy hadn't caused me to go into such a fluster, I would have noticed the sign.  
  
Storming through the hospital corridor, I seriously thought about returning back home. After all, Malfoy was now awake. However, remembering my promise with Dumbledore and the fact that I had already once tried to get out of it, I merely went to the ground floor, bought a cup of tea for three knuts, asked the blonde receptionist for some parchment and a quill, but she, too busy flirting with a young patient, did not answer, which concluded in me taking some from under her nose. How thick could anyone get?  
  
When I arrived back in Malfoy's room, he had crawled back into his bed and closed his eyes. Good. I settled myself down comfortably in a chair next to his bed and placed my sheets of parchment on the bedside table. Dipping the quill into an ink hole on the table, I began to scratch my quill over the parchment. Dear Ginny, Harry and Ron  
  
I'm sorry if you guys were worried about me! That is, I highly hope that you guys were worried about me...anyway I'll tell you all the more intimate details about it when I see you guys again, but I found Malfoy in a terrible state when I went to his flat and yeah, we're both now sitting in um, the place where someone usually goes to when they are in terrible state. I wasn't able to contact you guys sooner because I drank a cup of tea with sleeping potion inside it by mistake and was asleep for a day and half! You guys are probably wondering if I am ok, because I sound like an absolute nutcase but that is exactly how I feel, apart from the fact that I'm also furious at having to spend however long with Malfoy in this tiny little cubicle of this tiny little ward.  
  
Anyway, hope you guys are all ok and missing me lots and lots!  
  
Lots of love  
  
Hermione.  
  
PS. Send a reply back with this owl as it will know where to go!  
  
Folding it up, I put it aside and started on another, more shorter letter.  
  
Dear Professor Dumbledore,  
  
Draco Malfoy has now woken up and wishes for you to visit him anytime tomorrow. Please come as soon as you can!  
  
Kind regards  
  
Hermione Granger  
  
Folding up this piece of parchment as well, I headed back downstairs so that I could find two hospital owls with which I could send the letters and to give the receptionist back her quill. As I was tying my letters onto two separate owls, another girl bumped into me.  
  
"Sorry." She mumbled as she hurriedly went out of the hospital owlery.  
  
A sense of familiarity swept through me, but I brushed it away and continued tying my letters to the owl. I couldn't trust my judgement now anyway. I think I was still feeling a little ditzy.  
  
Huge numbers of thoughts were being processed in Draco's mind. He was trying his hardest to get to sleep, however flashbacks that had haunted him for years as well as memories of a few nights before kept peeping their annoying faces at him. Scrunching his eyes up tight, he thought back to what his mother had taught him when he was little and couldn't get to sleep. Herds of sheep began jumping over fences inside his mind. One sheep. Two sheep. Three sheep. Four she...Arrgh! Where's Granger when you needed her!  
  
The swishing sound of a curtain being pulled back was heard and Draco relaxed. He could now annoy her in order to keep his mind on something else. "Granger, where did you find that..."  
  
Draco was interrupted. "Hi Drakey poo poo!"  
  
Wait, this was not Granger! His mind screamed! He forced himself to open his eyes so that he could confirm what his brain was yelling at him. NOOOOOOOOOO!  
  
Author's Notes: This chapter was slightly less on the action, but since there was lots of action in the previous chapter, I thought I'd soften that part of the story down a little bit. But everyone wanting more Draco Hermione action has now got it and it's sure to increase as I write this. Those who like more action as in drama action will get more soon as well, this is quite an actiony story. Please review!!!!! PLEASE!!! And then maybe I'll update a bit sooner. ( 


	7. Sweet smelling princes and comfy beds

**Disclaimer: Please see previous chapters  
  
Freshman0620 – I'm really sorry for keeping you waiting, but thank you sooo much! I love reviews like yours, when the compliments are so HUGE! I like writing cliffies I've decided, although they're evil. Hehe. Hope you continue to like it! LOVE YOU TOO FOR REVIEWING! x  
  
Lydia – THANK YOU! That is one of the best reviews someone can give me! I was so happy when I read it!!! :) Please continue to think so!  
  
Regina-terrae – Thank you! Short and sweet and to the point! Hugz!  
  
Elven at Heart – I hope I haven't killed you, coz the suspense has been really long...sorry! But I'll explain why in the author's note at the bottom of the chapter. Anyway, thank you for reviewing! xxxxxx  
  
Snowyangel83 – Thank you! I tried to put in a few more positive feelings...they do like each other...deep in their hearts...lol xx  
  
**

**Chapter 7: Sweet smelling princes and comfy beds**  
  
"Drakey! I'm so glad you're awake – I was getting so worried, that maybe you wouldn't answer and then what was I supposed to do? I, having missed y..."  
  
"I thought you were supposed to be in Azkaban." Draco cut off coldly.  
  
Pansy transformed her bright smile for a look of utter horror. "Do you mean to tell me, Drakey, that you believe all the rumours you're hearing about me? I was on your side all along..."  
  
"Cut all the crap, Pansy. I wasn't Head Boy for nothing you know. Just tell m why you're here, what my father wants you to do and where he is."  
  
Pansy's expression faltered. "Look, I don't have much time to talk to you right now. Granger's nearby and so are other people, but I do have a lot I want to tell you. Promise me that you will meet me someplace as soon as you're released from St Mungo's. If you owl me, the owl will know where to go to find me."  
  
"I can just as easily get Granger and her two friends to go instead. You know that they're working in the Defence Against the Dark Arts Office don't you?" Draco replied, arching elegantly one perfect eyebrow.  
  
"You haven't heard me out yet. Please. Couldn't you just give me a chance?"  
  
Draco sighed. Pansy was, in the end, an old acquaintance and he had jailed and killed too many five years ago to last him longer than a lifetime. Maybe he could us her to get information about his father's whereabouts. Just hand her over Draco. You know she's up to know good.  
  
Draco closed his eyes again and rolled over in his bed. "Whatever."  
  
Pansy gave the air a triumphant smil. Draco was just too soft inside, however cold he appeared to be. That would bring him his failure, that would.

  
  
"Cuckoo! Cuckoo!"  
  
I glanced up at the annoying clock above the receptionist's desk and saw that it was getting very, very late. Closing my book 'Persuasion' by Jane Austen, I got up and started heading back upstairs to Malfoy's room. "Gosh, I wonder where the receptionist has gone," I thought loudly as two pairs of feet, one pair wearing exceedingly high heels, engulfed the darkness behind a pole in the corner of the room. I thought of reporting her to the Ministry, but, but then persuaded myself not to as I worked in the Defence Against the Dark Arts Office, not the Personal Relationships Office. Not that I would ever be able to work in such an office, having not had a boyfriend for about three years, and not ever going to get one either looking at the way things were turning out. Where was my Captain Wentworth?  
  
Malfoy seemed to be fast asleep, along with the rest of the ward, when I arrived back to the room. Strangely enough, the bed at the far end that had curtains around it until this evening, was empty and showed no sign whatsoever of anyone having ever occupied it. It was probably cleared while I was caught up in my book down in the reception. I looked around Malfoy's ward while I pondered over the places on which I could sleep. I only found one thing. The chair that I had fallen asleep on last time. And with the sore neck that had risen from it, I was not doing that again.  
  
I tiptoed outside and a nurse on night duty smiled as she passed by.  
  
"Excuse me," I asked, "But is there a place for visitors to rest in during the night?"  
  
She shook her head. "Unfortunately no. I'm afraid you'll just have to sleep on the wheely mat which you will find underneath the patient's bed."  
  
So much for wanting to be comfortable. Oh well, at least I don't have to sleep upright on that hard chair. "Thank you."  
  
I curled up on my side on the mat and held the thin blanket tightly around my chest. This was actually getting ridiculous. I was sleeping on a stupid mat beside Malfoy? If it was anyone other than Dumbledore who had asked me to do this, I wouldn't have done it for a million galleons...

"Shh!" Laura whispered as she heard someone cough behind her.  
  
"I can't help it if I cough!" A boy's voice retorted in the dark. "You try and stop coughing!"  
  
"But I'm NOT coughing am I?"  
  
Laura stopped abruptly and peered out from behind a statue of a gargoyle. "Filch's office is around here somewhere...if we want to sneak some food out of his office, we need to get past him."  
  
John spoke up. "How about I..." Suddenly, with a loud gasp and a widening of his eyes, there was a loud crack and John disappeared.  
  
Laura's hands flew to her face and the three children began to run hurriedly in the opposite direction.  
  
"Professor Dumbledore!"

  
  
I placed my head on a different part of the soft pillow and rolled over. This bed was so comfortable...I focused back to my dream that I was having earlier. A prince, magnificently clad in deep magenta robes and smelling of sweet cologne, was carrying me through a forest surrounded with an abundant collection of mystical flowers. I smiled in my sleep and snuggled into the thick blanket as I tilted my head in my dream to look at the prince's face...pillow? Comfortable bed? THICK BLANKET?  
  
I threw open my eyes and it took a while to register to the bright sunlight enveloping my face, but soon, I realized that I was sitting on a bed, underneath thick white blankets. And it wasn't just any old bed, but Malfoy's hospital bed! What on earth was going on?!  
  
I looked around furiously for any sign of the blonde prat and just as I was about to leap from the bed and find him, the curtains surrounding his bed parted slightly and Malfoy crept in.  
  
"Why am I on YOUR bed?"  
  
Malfoy looked surprised to see me sitting up, but any sign of his first reaction disappeared within two seconds, as he smirked. "Don't ask me Granger, when you were the one who climbed onto it in the first place, waking a perfectly normal guy from his peace."  
  
WHAT!! My mind did a rewind of the night, but I couldn't remember anything of the sort. My face turned a deeper shade of the magenta of my prince's robes, although I had thought that that was impossible.  
  
Malfoy smirked, but there was something else to his eyes, like genuine laughter, as he spoke again. "I didn't know you were a sleep walker. Quite surprising you never burst into my room during seventh year. Anyway, your breakfast's on the table over there and there are two letters for you also."  
  
I got down from the bed and sat on the chair by the table. I picked up my spoon and was about to dig into the cereal when I realized I was eating by myself. Had Malfoy already had his breakfast? I looked at him sitting opposite me in another chair, opening up today's Daily Prophet.  
  
He caught my glance. "If you're worried about whether or not I've eaten my breakfast, then the answer is: Yes I have. The nurse brought in two this morning."  
  
Gosh, he caught on fast. "I wasn't worried about anything, least of all you."  
  
"Whatever you say."  
  
Wow. No sarcastic remark? But he had already turned back to his paper. Munching on a mouthful of cereal, I opened up the first piece of parchment beside the breakfast tray.  
  
_Dear Miss Granger,  
  
Due to an unfortunate event at Hogwarts, I believe that I will be unable to visit Mr Malfoy this morning. Please give him my apologies and I will call upon him as soon as this matter is resolved.  
  
Best Wishes,  
  
Professor Dumbledore  
_  
"A student disappeared from Hogwarts, it seems."  
  
My head jerked up immediately to look at Malfoy. "What?"  
  
"Here, I'll read you the passage: "John Grisham, a first year student at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, has been reported missing from the early hours of this morning. He was outside Argus Filch, the school caretaker's office when the incident happened. Laura Whisby, a fellow first year student, said tearfully, 'He was talking to us when there was this sudden loud crack and before we could think, he had vanished, just like that.' Professor Dumbledore refused to comment, however rumour has already spread that this has been the work of the remaining Death Eaters who have been gradually gaining back power after The Dark Lord's fall. In the meantime, we can only hope for the boy's safety as we await more news.'"  
  
Without a moment's delay, I grabbed the second letter from the table and ripped it open. It was from Harry – as I'd expected.  
  
_Hi Hermione,  
  
I wonder if you've already heard about the disappearance of John Grisham, but if you haven't, you'll probably find out soon as I'd have expected it to be all over the Daily Prophet by now.  
  
I hope Malfoy's not in too bad a state to be left alone for a bit as it would be really great if you could pop into the office for a couple of hours at least to help Ron and me sort this out. This is awful news for Hogwarts as well, seeing that it happened right underneath Dumbledore's nose...  
  
Anyway, hope you can make it.  
  
Love,  
  
Harry x  
_  
Without realizing it, I was staring at Malfoy while I was thinking about whether I could just leave him be.  
  
"What?" he said after a while. "Have you only just noticed how big a crush you have on me or something?"  
  
I blinked. Drat that Malfoy ego of his. "No, I was just accessing whether you were mature enough to stay here by yourself without getting into trouble."  
  
Malfoy rolled his eyes. "I think I'm mature enough to go back home actually. Why? Does Weasley need you to be by his side while he figures out a solution to this SCARY incident?"  
  
I could hear the sarcasm literally dripping form his mouth. "Shut up Malfoy. You sound like an eleven year old. I'm needed in my office, as this is quite a serious matter for the Defence Against the Dark Arts ministers to deal with. And I broke up with Ron years ago. Have you got a problem with that?"  
  
"Ok, I'm sorry. But I really do think I'm well enough to go home, so I'll go ask Healer Jacobsen whether I can." He folded up his newspaper and got out of his seat while I stared at him dumbfounded, the fact that he had just apologized as Malfoy speaking to Granger, having not quite clicked in my brain. Maybe he really has matured...  
  
Malfoy turned at the door to his ward. "One has to admit being stuck in a manky ward with no one to talk to but a bushy haired girl who sleep walks, is not quite one's idea of heaven...except for maybe Weasley's a couple of years ago."  
  
ARGH! REALLY DRAT THAT MALFOY!

  
  
"What's HE doing here?" Ron shouted loudly in my ear as soon as we entered the room.  
  
By referring to 'he', Ron's talking about Malfoy, who, as you've probably guessed by now, entered the Defence Against the Dark Arts Office in the Ministry of Magic with me.  
  
As to why he's with m? Let me now explain.  
  
I had finally come to terms with my senses a few minutes after Malfoy had left the ward, and was calming down, knowing that in a short amount of time, Malfoy would be gone...and I would be back with my friends, doing what I loved – solving mysteries...when I heard Mafoy and Healer Jacobsen come back into the room.  
  
Mafoy was scowling, and that was not a very good sign to start off with. Then, Healer Jacobsen tells me that Malfoy's not well enough to leave St Mungo's yet as he'd suffered a great deal and it was already a miracle that he'd recovered so fast. Apparently, Malfoy still wasn't STABLE enough. But when was Malfoy ever stable? So, I decided I'd go to the office anyway and leave Malfoy to find his stability by himself. Even he thought that was a good idea.  
  
That moment, however, an owl suddenly swoops into the room and drops a letter into my hands. I open it up to find this:  
  
_You must NOT leave Mr Malfoy by himself until I have visited him. It is vitally important to his safety that you understand this.  
  
- Professor Dumbledore  
  
_Therefore, I tell Malfoy that I'm taking him with me to he office and ask for Healer Jacobsen's permission. He permits, only on the condition that after a few hours, I'll bring him back. Malfoy protests loudly and Healer Jacobsen looks at us with an amused expression on his face, before leaving the ward.  
  
That's why I was here, stuck with Malfoy, for only Dumbledore know how long. "Ron, it's under Dumbledore's orders."  
  
"It's not as if I WANT to..." Malfoy began to say, but I stepped on his toes, shutting him up with a grimace. I was not in the mood to see another of those immature fights between Ron and Malfoy, who are now two fully-grown adults.  
  
Harry at least, had matured. "Long time, no see. I hope you're feeling better Malfoy. Please sit down." He gestured to the sofa by the filing cabinet.  
  
"Who cares?" Ron said loudly. Harry and I glared at him and thankfully Malfoy ignored the comment.  
  
I dumped myself down in my chair and ruffled threw the paper plane messages I had received over the past day or so. Nothing major. Putting them aside on top of a pile of loose pieces of parchment, I turned to Harry and Ron. "So, tell me everything you know so far."  
  
"Have you read this morning's Daily Prophet?" asked Harry.  
  
"Uh huh."  
  
"Then you know most of the facts. I've been in contact with Dumbledore and he says that Laura Whisby, William Coal and Charles Packard, all first years, were outside his office at midnight, claiming to have seen John disappear." Harry explained.  
  
"What were they doing roaming the corridors at midnight anyway?" I asked.  
  
"Laura told Dumbledore that they had ventured out to steal some food from the kitchens." Harry answered. "It's highly likely that this was the act of Lucius Malfoy and the other Death Eaters hiding out with him, although we don't have enough evidence yet to clearly point in their direction."  
  
I glanced uneasily at Malfoy sitting on the sofa. But he seemed to have absorbed himself in Harry's old copy of Quidditch Through the Ages and even though his face was hidden behind the book's covers, he was probably not even listening to us. I carried on with our conversation. "Do you know whether John's in anyway related to Lucius Malfoy?"  
  
"We've been trying to search for clues to do with that all morning." Harry replied. "But all we know about him so far is that he's the only child of two muggle parents living in London and that he's in Hufflepuff. Dumbledore's promised to give us the details about the boy's home soon, after he's don some of his own research on the matter. It really caught him off guard."  
  
"I know!" Ron suddenly exclaimed, causing my head to whip around so suddenly, I thought it would spin off my neck. "John was probably kidnapped by Filch and taken into the Forbidden Forest so that he could dangle him by the ankles to some weird tree!"  
  
A sudden cough sounded from Malfoy's corner of the room. He had been listening all along after all.  
  
"Although you do an excellent job in his office, you sometimes do come up with some of the most idiotic suggestion, Ron." Harry said, exasperated. "That's why I was so desperate to have Hermione back."  
  
Ron grinned sheepishly, the tips of his ears glowing red. "Sorry. It was a bit stupid actually, that idea. I realized after I'd said it."  
  
With a sudden fluttering of wings, a barn owl swooped into the room through a crack in the doorway and dropped something on Malfoy's lap before leaving. "I've got your copy of this month's Witch Weekly." Malfoy announced, holding the magazine up and revealing a photo of a man with floppy blonde hair smiling and winking on the cover. The photo strangely reminded me of my Defence Against the Dark Arts professor during Second Year.  
  
A folded up piece of parchment, dropped from between the magazine's pages and Malfoy looked at it. "Oh, this is for m." He threw the magazine at me and I barely caught it in my grasp.  
  
"This I the new winner of Witch Weekly's Most Charming Smile Award." I said dully to Harry and Ron as Malfoy read his letter.  
  
"Pass it here," Ron said and looking at the magazine, both Harry and Ron began to laugh loudly. "Hey, Hermione, listen to this! Geoffrey Lockhart, winner of this year's Witch Weekley's Most Charming Smile Award, is nephew to Gilderoy Lockhart..."  
  
This news was funny enough, but something about Malfoy's anxious countenance while reading his letter, caught my attention. Not that I cared about him. "Is the letter worrying?"  
  
Harry and Ron both stopped laughing to look at Malfoy. He looked up and quickly folded the letter, stuffing it inside his trouser pocket. "It's nothing. Just some trivial plea to ask if I want to be entered into this year's Most Eligible Bachelor thing. I don't know whey they bother anyway when everyone knows perfectly well I'd win by far."  
  
Amused at Ron's furious expression (he and Harry had both received letters too), I laughed and held out my hand. "Can I see it?"  
  
He ignored my request and gazed into space as if in a trance. Suddenly, he broke free and said, "What's John's last name again?"  
  
"Grisham." Harry answered.  
  
The little colour beginning to come back into Malfoy's cheeks after the attack, seemed to drain away completely at the answer.  
  
Something was definitely not right.  
  
**Author's Notes – I'm REALLY REALLY REALLY REALLY sorry because I think it actually has been MONTHS since I last updated...I've probably lost all my reviewers by now! : ( cries. I truly and honestly wanted to update sooner, but firstly, I had school end of year exams, which I had to try and do well in...then my computer broke down...then I went on vacation where there was NO computer...and this was my first chance of updating. So please forgive me! I'm still on vacation, but I've finally arrived someplace with a computer, thank God. I really hope I haven't lost all my lovely, wonderful, fantastic, gorgeous, beautiful reviewers and it would be great if more reviewers are added on to my list! Thank you guys all soooo much, I owe you guys lots and lots! Love ya! Happy Reading and REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW! XX Hope you guys are having a lovely summer...well, it's summer where I am...but a lovely winter too, if any of you are in the southern hemisphere! :)**


	8. Working Hard for a Malfoy!

**Disclaimer: Blah blah...  
  
RECAP: Due to a request of a recap to the story as I hadn't updated for so long, Here's a log to rekindle everyone's burning memories: **

**This story happens five years after Hogwarts, so the characters are all roundabout 23 years old. Hermione now works in the Ministry of Magic's Defence Against the Dark Arts Office with Harry and Ron working to find Lucius Malfoy and other Death Eaters who escaped after the final battle and is gradually gaining back their power to follow in Voldemort's footsteps. Malfoy had disappeared on the last day of school and the job of finding him was given to Hermione by Dumbledore. She meets up with Narcissa and soon after discovers that he works as a waiter in a muggle café she frequently visited. Antonin however visits Draco that evening and they duel, injuring Draco and Hermione is made to stay with him in St Mungo's. She discovers there that Draco was given a spell on the last day by Dumbledore that allows him to only go to places where he is willing to go to, and therefore not being able to be dragged to his father by force of the death eaters. The spell only lasts for a temporary time and needs to be enhanced. Pansy, working for Lucius and Antonin, visits Malfoy in his ward and asks him to meet her sometime. Lucius kidnaps John Grisham, a first year, from Hogwarts, preventing Dumbledore from visiting him and Hermione goes back to her office with Malfoy to help Harry and Ron with the incident. There Draco receives a letter with Hermione's Witch Weekly and because of his worried expression, Hermione asks whether there is anything the matter and he replies that it's only a letter asking him to enter the Most Eligible Bachelor Contest. But is it?  
  
Elven at Heart – Thank you for forgiving me! I've updated sooner this time, so I wish I made up for the time I hadn't...I couldn't upload two chappies last time sorry, coz I hadn't completely finished yet...anyway here it is! Hope you enjoy! xxxxxxx  
  
Starrynight girl – Thank you for your loyalty! Mwah! x  
  
Mollywood – Thank you! You didn't have to wait long I hope, coz here it is!  
  
Snowyangel83 – I've written an intro, at your request! Hope it's good enough! Anyway, romance is coming...soon...and thank you for your constructive criticisms! I'll take them into account as I write! xxx  
  
The Nauti Dolphin – Thank you! Hope you read more and continue to like it! xx  
  
Bleh – Thank you for telling me, I had no idea when I wrote it. Where did you find it out? Is it in one of the books? If it is, I must have missed it...silly me! I'll leave it though, for this story...  
  
Chapter 8: Working Hard for a Malfoy!  
**  
"Is something the matter Malfoy?" I asked.  
  
"Why do you keep asking that Hermione?" Ron asked, his eyes frowning in my direction. "Are you WORRIED about him?"  
  
"RON! I have to take care of him! Of course I'm worried, what would Dumbledore say to me if..."  
  
Malfoy suddenly stood up. "I have to go to the bathroom."  
  
"Go out the door, head straight, then turn right." Harry directed.  
  
Draco nodded and strutted out the office. He slid his hands inside his trouser pocket and ran his hands over the piece of parchment secluded within his hands. Hurrying into the bathroom, he threw down the lid of the toilet basin, locked the door, and sat down, pulling out the parchment.  
  
_Draco, my son,  
  
It seems I haven't spoken to you for a very, very long time. I hear you're living as a muggle, socializing with thousands of mudbloods. I'm not angry at you, dear son, do not fear. However, I do look forward to meeting you again. You had such talent..  
  
I suspect that by now you've heard about the little incident at Hogwarts. Dumbledore's beginning to fail as headmaster, is he not? Did not I always tell you how hopeless he was? The boy caught, is here with me, safe for the moment, I dare say. Pansy's hoping to meet you sometime soon. Talk to her, without telling Potter and his crew about your little meetings, and the boy will remain unhurt. This is not an order, dear Draco, for it is your decision to make. But consider seriously the fact that this boy's life resides within your choice.  
  
Your father  
_  
Draco stared at the letter for a few minutes, before crumpling it slowly in his trembling fist.

* * *

I stood up and paced about the office. I needed an excuse to give to myself as to why I was worrying about Malfoy so much. It was getting ridiculously crazy, how seriously I was taking Dumbledore's little job. I was worrying about him as much as a mother would worry about their own son...well, maybe not...because I'm not his mother and that's just gross...maybe just as much as a friend...A FRIEND? Since when did I consider Malfoy my FRIEND? Calm down Hermione. You're a twenty-three year old woman. Think properly...maybe you consider him MORE than a friend...shut up! It's because I'm such a hard worker. I do every job as best as I can. Yes, that's it. Oh no it's not, and you know it. You've liked him for ages haven't you?  
  
"I'm a hard worker. I'm a hard worker! I'M A HARD WORKER!" I screamed loudly. Maybe it was too loud, because at that moment, Draco peered through the door.  
  
"Who the hell are you shouting at Granger?"  
  
"Wha...what?" I asked softly, shock and embarrassment seeking into my voice box and preventing me from shouting as I had intended to.  
  
"You talk to yourself as well as sleep walk?" Malfoy smirked, coming into the office and making himself comfortable on the sofa as his blue grey eyes twinkled maliciously.  
  
"No! My mother always told me that if you believed in something strongly, it would happen. So, er, I decided that, er, to help me solve this case I would er, shout out that I'm a hard worker so that I believe in it and er, work hard." Gosh, I was a spastic. How stupid did that sound? "Well, I didn't actually say that, I meant..."  
  
Malfoy laughed. It was the first time that I had heard him laugh because something was genuinely funny. Not a snigger, not a snort. There was nothing fake about it. It was laughter, as pure as such laughter you and I could produce. He stopped and smiled at me. His eyes crinkling at the corners, his entire face brightening immediately. It was even better than Tom's gorgeous smile because now, I could see his mesmerizing eyes. It was enough to make a million girls faint all at once.  
  
"You made my day Granger. You really did." Draco continued to smile at me and just as I thought I was going to faint literally (my mind had fainted already), there was a knock on the door.  
  
"Yoohoo! Harry! Ron! Can I come in?"  
  
Draco's smile evaporated immediately, to be replaced by a look of slight confusion and my mind began to function again. I ran to the door and opened it. "Ginny!"  
  
"Hermione! You're back!" Ginny exclaimed, rushing into the room and throwing her arms around me. "Did you know how much I worried about you before you sent us that shocking letter of yours? I thought that maybe you'd become captured by Lucius Malfoy or something..."  
  
Ginny stopped suddenly as she caught sight of Malfoy sitting on the sofa. "Oh, hi Malfoy. I hope you're ok. We didn't speak to each other much back at school, but I hope we can be on better terms now."  
  
Malfoy gave her a slight tweak with one corner of his mouth and then picked up the open Quidditch Through the Ages lying flat by his side, and buried his nose in it again, reading the same sentence over and over again as he just replayed what had just happened. He couldn't believe the line he had just said to Granger, nor that he had smiled at her. He knew he had smiled and laughed quite often during the past five years where he made sure nothing and no one would ever bother him, but to show that side to Granger? But the letter had troubled him so much, and her expression when she saw him was absolutely priceless...but Granger?! Well, she is a nice girl really...  
  
"Harry and Ron have just gone to get us some lunch from Hogsmeade." Hermione explained as Ginny made herself comfortable in Harry's squishy chair.  
  
"Good, because now I have some time with my closest female friend without any males interrupting us with their immature thoughts." Ginny replied, smiling.  
  
Malfoy cleared his throat.  
  
Ginny blushed. "Oh! Well..."  
  
The door burst open and Ron and Harry clambered in, each holding a large, brown paper bag. "We're back!"  
  
"Ginny!" Harry threw down his bag on top of the nearest thing that could hold it and scampered up to embrace Ginny in a warm hug.  
  
"Calm down guys," Ron replied, as he took both his and Harry's bag to the small tea table at the far end of the office. "You saw each other yesterday."  
  
I gathered around the bags with Harry, Ron and Ginny, eagerly awaiting the arrival of the nice food that they had brought. Malfoy, who had been hovering behind us for quite a while, nudged me in the arm.  
  
"Granger, I just need to visit my house again because I have to check something. I'll meet you back here."  
  
Still rather dazed at his civility and at the waft of butterbeer brimming up my nose, I nodded and turned back to the site being laid out of the table. However many times it had occurred, I always welcomed a hearty lunch with my best friends.

* * *

Draco walked briskly down the corridor of the Ministry of Magic. He pondered whether to remain as he had for the past five years and use muggle transport to his house, but time was running fast and he couldn't catch up with it unless he used a bit of magic.  
  
Crack.  
  
He looked around at his surroundings. At least he hadn't forgotten how to apparate. Pieces of glass were scattered everywhere, not to mention parts of the wall, and in one corner of the floor, a swarm of ants seemed to be crowding around the bit of strawberry conserve which had crashed to the ground during the duel. Before being found out by Granger, he would have taken the energy to clean all this up without magic and using proper technicians to fix the windows and wall, however he gave himself the excuse that time was scarce, and with a quick flick of his wand, everything neatened up. The ants were probably now all outside and wondering where their precious findings had gone.  
  
He had wanted to stay with Granger and co in their office. During his new life he had made new friends, real friends, that cared about him and he had fun with, but never in his entire life did he have anyone that he had known for over ten years to share his school memories with. But he knew he was never going to receive that privilege, and he accepted it. So, he had left to go and rummage for lunch on his own and maybe do what he needed to do as well.  
  
He trotted to the kitchen and raked through the cupboard. He wasn't quite ready yet to go outside and buy something to quench his hunger. He found three pot noodles and took one out while he turned on the kettle. He might just have to stick to this for now...

* * *

I sipped on the last few drops left of my butterbeer. "...and he was being such a jerk to me at the hospital and I hated him more than ever and then right now, just before you arrived Ginny, he's like..."  
  
"Wait a moment!" exclaimed Harry, knocking over his plate in his rush to stand up. He searched about the room. "Where's he gone?"  
  
"Oh yeah! No wonder there was enough for Ginny!" Ron agreed. "I'd completely forgotten about him when we arrived because of Ginny and then I knew I had only bought enough butterbeer for the four of us who had been here before and suddenly there was some for Ginny as well!"  
  
"Sit down Harry," I motioned as I poked my fork around on my plate to pick up some left over slices of carrot. "He asked me while we were unpacking our food whether he could go home for just a while to get something. He's probably gone and had his own lunch with the thousand girls who follow him around at his café..."  
  
"But Hermione," Ginny interrupted slowly. "You just told us minutes ago that Dumbledore ordered you not to lose him from your sight!"  
  
My eyes widened as I remembered, and my fork clattered onto my plate. "Oh my goodness! I have to go guys!"

* * *

Draco put his foot on the pedal of his waste paper basket and the lid creaked open. Throwing the remainder of his pot noodles into it and splashing his fork into the sink, thinking to wash it later, he glanced at himself in the mirror before going out of the front door.  
  
Draco took his keys out from inside his pocket and turned it in his lock before turning to the door behind him and raising his index finger to press on the doorbell button.  
  
Ding dong!  
  
A few moments later, the door opened a little, and a short, balding man gazed out at him. "Draco! Haven't seen you for quite some time young man! Do come in."  
  
Shifting aside, the man allowed Draco to step into the flat before closing the door behind him.

* * *

I arrived with a crack outside Malfoy's flat and ran as fast as I could up the stairs. It reminded me of another time I had to do this and it did not give me good feelings at all. 

I stood in front of the door, panting and rang the doorbell. Five. Four. Three. Two. One.

This was extreme déjà vu! I took out my wand, closed my eyes and muttered 'Alohomora' as the door opened. This was getting creepier by the second.

Throwing my eyes open, I saw to a relief that everything was tidy and in place. Draco had obviously been here...but he wasn't here now! What was I to do?

* * *

A curly haired women shuffled out from the kitchen, and smiled as soon as she saw Draco while dabbing at her eyes with a scrunched up handkerchief. "Sit down Draco."  
  
Draco followed them into the living room and the man pointed to a third armchair as he and his wife sat down.  
  
Draco smiled. "Thank you, Mr and Mrs Grisham." 

**Author's Notes: Hello once again guys! It's sooo humid where I am...being hot is one thing, but being humid? Definitely not for me. I'm saying 'hello' a lot sooner than I have recently, so hopefully that's good news for you guys. Anyway, look forward to the next chapter...romance is gradually developing, don't any of you worry! Happy Reading! xx **


	9. Grumbling Stomachs

**Disclaimer: J.K Rowling, I love you!**

**Mollywood – Thank you sooo much! I love hearing comments like that! Hope this next chapter is still as enjoyable! X**

**Elven at Heart – Thank you for your review once again! You're one rare reviewer who has not left me from the very beginning! I love you sooo much for that! I wonder if you're back from the beach yet? It must be so nice over there...sighs...anyway, check out the hot guys, don't get sun burnt but get a nice tan, don't drink the sea water, play volleyball, run around on the sand, make sure no one pulls on your bikini strings etc. and generally, just have lots of fun!! xxxxxxxx**

**The Nauti Dolphin – I love you! You've been reviewing sooo much and your reviews are lovely with compliments that are not general, but to the point, that helps me know what makes a good story! I like a good romance and fluff, but not for it to arise too suddenly, so it's still developing, but it's coming, especially during the next few chapters! Hope you continue to like my story! xxx**

**Slytherin fan – Thank you! Hope you like this chapter too! And hopefully the next chapter and the next and the next and the next...you get my drift. And hopefully you'll review again for this chapter, and the next and the next...**

**Snowyangel83 – Hey! I never knew John Grisham was a real life author! What books has he written? Anway, thank you for your comments! I'll take them into account...I hope the conversations weren't too rushed in this chapter...they're a bit OOC coz I'm trying to develop their feelings for each other...xxxx**

**Chapter 9: Grumbling Stomachs**

"It's quite alright, Draco." Mr Grisham smiled warmly. "Tea?"

"No, thank you. Mr and Mrs Grisham, I'm pretty sure you're already aware about this, but your son, John..."

"We know Draco. But how do you...?" Mrs Grisham asked softly.

"Well, you see I'm a graduate of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry." Draco paused for a moment for the shocking news to register and then continued. "If you're conscious of the information about the past events in the wizarding world, you'll be aware with The Dark Lord."

Mr and Mrs Grisham both nodded gravely.

"Then, you'll also be aware that there are remaining Death Eaters who are wanting to follow in The Dark Lord's footsteps and that their leader is Lucius Malfoy. Yes, my father. I want you to know that everything you did to help me settle when I first moved in..." Draco halted briefly for a mere second, before taking a deep breath. "...was accepted with my greatest gratitude and that I, in turn, will do everything I can to help bring back your son."

* * *

I ran back outside and bit my lip as I observed my surroundings on the landing. Where on earth could he have gone? I slapped my forehead and sighed heavily. I was being so stupid these days...people could even mistake me for Ron!! Distressed, I made my way back down the stairs. And Dumbledore had relied on me so much!

* * *

Draco slid his key through his lock and rotated it until he heard a click. He opened his door, trudged into the kitchen, pulled out a chair and sat down at the small table he used to eat meals. Positioning his head between his hands, he closed his eyes and thought deeply. The Grishams had been so much of a help to him when he had first moved in as an amateur muggle. Then, he had no idea that their son was to be a future wizard and he had told them that he was a foreigner, to make up for his ignorance. It had been a believable lie as by then, he had one year experience in the muggle world...

_Draco hugged his long legs tightly as he huddled in front of a closed shop. It had been ten months since he had moved out of The Leaky Cauldron with no money and no place to go. After two months in hiding, his father had somehow managed to close down his bank account and since then, Draco had been earning and saving his own money by working at a nearby muggle café. _

_However, his weekly wages were little and Draco still had months left before he had enough to buy or rent a proper place where he could stay. Meanwhile, he ate whatever was left after the day's sales at the café and nestled inside his only blanket outside various shops during the night. He sighed and shook his head. He was living a hard life – something he had never done before. If he had wanted, he could have contacted his mother, or even Dumbledore for help...but he was not going to. He was going to prove to himself that he could do it alone. That he could live without others providing what he needed. Draco closed his eyes. Although he never admitted it, he wanted so much to see his mother..._

_A sniffle in the corner made Draco lift his head from his knees. A young, quite chubby boy with auburn hair was standing in the opposite corner of the shop, rubbing his eyes with his fists._

"_Hello there," Draco spoke out. _

_The boy looked around, his eyes round and fearful, his face streaked with tears. _

_Draco smiled. "What's your name?"_

_The boy sniffed again. "Mummy and daddy told me never to talk to strangers."_

"_My mum told me that too, when I was a small boy. It's very dangerous to be out here all by yourself this late at night."_

"_Really? Then, why are you out here?" The boy asked._

"_I'm an old boy now though, not like you. How old are you?" _

"_Seven. And I'm an old boy too."_

_Draco laughed. "I'm sure you are. Where are your parents? They're probably getting worried sick about you."_

"_They're at home." The boy wiped his nose with the back of his hand and snorted loudly. "But I'm not going back to them."_

_Draco handed him a tissue from inside his pocket. "Look, you'll flatten your nose by doing that. You don't want that – you want to end up looking like me don't you?"_

_The boy hooted._

"_Why don't you want to go back home? Are your parents not very nice to you?"_

"_Mummy and daddy love me, but they won't allow to me get a new computer. They think I already play enough games on my gameboy already. It's really unfair. I want to find new mummy and daddy who will buy me a new computer. And until then, I'm going to stay out here with you." The boy said grudgingly. "But why aren't you at home?"_

"_This is my home. You're welcome to stay with me for as long as you want, but let me first tell you some things about my home. Here, it's cold and always raining and there won't be nice meals waiting for you on the table and no presents to be opened on your birthday, no friends to play with and I'll be away for most of the day and not able to talk to you. Are you still sure you want to stay with me?"_

_The boy wrinkled his nose. "Well, going back home sounds better."_

_Draco smiled and held out his hand. This time, the boy shuffled forward and took hold of it. "I'm sure your parents will buy you that computer soon enough. Parents always do."_

"_Really? Will you come with me and ask them to then?"_

"_Alright." Draco stood up and with the small child holding his hand by his side, allowed him to be leaded away._

"_I want to grow up just like you." The boy announced._

_Draco hoisted him up onto his shoulders. "You do? You still haven't told me your name though."_

"_It's John."_

"_Well, John, I think that what you really mean is you want to become a man that everyone will like. And to do that, you will, of course, have to look like me, but you must also be able to love even your greatest enemies and understand that having what you want isn't everything. Not everyone in this world is as lucky as you are, you know that?_

_John nodded. "Yes."_

"_I never knew that at your age, and I regret that. I had so many enemies back at school, you know." Draco smiled and the pair continued walking until John pointed at a small, graying building. "My house is just up there."_

"_Good." Draco lifted John down from his shoulders and knelt down to look him in the eyes. "Now remember that nowhere in this world will bring you as much joy as your own home with your loving parents. Now, off you go to them."_

_Giving John a small push, Draco stood up and waited as John ran as fast as his petite legs would carry him, to the entrance of the building. _

"_And don't forget to apologise!" After John disappeared, Draco remained standing where he was for a little while longer. How he had prayed everyday ever since he was about John's age for a happy family._

_He had just turned away to head back to his shop front when the sound of shoes rang loudly behind him. "Excuse me, young man!"_

_Draco swiveled around. A fairly short man was running towards him, his glasses sliding halfway down his nose. "Did you bring my son back?"_

_Draco waited for the man to approach him, flicking away the blonde streaks of hair that fell over his eyes, as he did so. "Yes, sir, I did. I saw him crying in the corner, so I managed to persuade him to come back home."_

_The man beamed. "Well, my wife and I are so glad he met someone like you – there are so many dodgy people nowadays. You cannot imagine how worried we were, we were just about to call the police. Will you give me your name and contact details? How will we ever be able to repay you?"_

_Draco remained serious as he replied. "My name is Tom Steel. However, I apologise as I am unable to give you any contact details. I am currently homeless and sleep under various shelters during the night. The only way to pay me back is by not allowing John to grow up like I did. Well, then." Draco bowed his head slightly and then turned again. _

_He knew what was going to happen next if he looked any longer upon the man's face. The man's bright expression would change to one of horror, then disgust as the prejudice took its place in the man's mind. It had happened to him many times before, and every time this happened, he felt not an anger at that person, but at himself for ridiculing Weasley so much during the school years. _

_But the man called once more. "Oh, but we can help you! I work at an Estate Agent's. There's a small flat currently on the market next door to us, and I try to see if I can get it for you. Do you have any idea where you'll be sleeping tomorrow evening?"_

_Draco looked back at the man and opened his mouth to refuse, but one look at the man's genuine, accepting face, made something entirely different tumble from his mouth. "I do work as a waiter at Café Nero nearby. If you need to speak to me, just drop by any time during the opening hours and ask for me."_

Draco shook his head and the images dissolved. That was how everything had started between him and the Grishams, and since then, Mr Grisham had got him the flat he now lived in, bought John a computer and Draco had told them about why he was living on the streets and his family troubles – and therefore, they knew his real name. Draco lost communication with John over the years as John began to attend a boarding school and only came home for the holidays – they only greeted each other if they ever met on the stairs. He had started repaying them bit by bit for the house, but never, in his entire years of knowing them, did he ever suspect John was a wizard nor did they know he was one too – until now.

And now that trouble had started, he couldn't just leave John to be tortured by his father. Not when he remembered how much they had done for him.

Hurrying into his room, he threw open the doors of his cupboard and delved inside. Pulling out a few furrowed pieces of parchment and a rather ruffled quill from a dark corner, he sat down at his small writing desk.

* * *

Pansy rolled over from her bed in The Leaky Cauldron and replaced the strap of her nightgown back upon her shoulder as she went to the window to let in an owl, tapping on the window. Pulling the parchment from its leg, she smeared away any smudged mascara from beneath her eyes, as she teared the parchment open. _This had better be important. _She thought. _Waking me up from my afternoon nap._

_Pansy,_ she read.

I never wanted to ever see the horrible sight of your face again, but unfortunately, matters now force me to do so.

_Where can I meet you?_

D.M 

Pansy simpered, as she quickly scribbled a reply on the back of the parchment, and shooed the owl back on its way. This was very important indeed.

* * *

Firmly setting a cold expression on his face, Draco climbed the steps to the posh, muggle Italian Restaurant 'Capri' that Pansy had asked him to meet her at. The automatic glass doors slid open as he neared, and a waiter dressed in a black bowtie and waistcoat bowed by the entrance.

"Have you made your reservations, sir?"

Draco glanced at him. "I'm here to meet , of mine, by the name of Pansy."

The waiter slid his finger down the list of names written in a thick black book, picked up a pen, crossed a name off and smiled. "Pansy Malfoy, I presume? Table of two at seven o'clock?"

Draco gritted his teeth. _Pansy Malfoy?!_ "Yes."

"Please follow me this way, sir." The waiter hurried along a row of tables and gestured to the end, where Pansy sat, smiling sickeningly, behind a candlelight.

Draco heaved a deep breath and sat down. "What the hell was up with your name?"

Pansy's smile thickened as she leaned forward, her entire cleavage showing in the tight, ruby red dress she was wearing. "Oh Drakey, it's so that people don't recognize me, see? Although I'm sure that people all over the world will be envying that name sooner or later."

Draco rolled his eyes. "I'm not here to be playing along with your stupid romances. I know that..."

"Would you like something to drink?"

Pansy smiled at the waiter, then leaned even further in so that Draco could count every little shimmering sparkle on her eyelids. "Drakey, could you choose for me? I know you have an excellent taste in wine."

Draco leaned back. "Er, two glasses of the Amuse Bouche please."

As soon as the waiter had retreated from view, Draco continued. "As I was saying, don't get the wrong idea about this meeting Pansy. I'm only doing this for John."

Pansy shrieked in laughter. "For John, huh! Poor little Drakey Poo, who's in love with a little, sniveling mudblood boy! Next, you'll be saying you're going to marry The Mudblood, Granger!"

Draco didn't move a muscle and continued to stare straight ahead. "Well, I'll never be saying I'm going to marry you. So, just tell me how to get to him."

Pansy's eyelashes flashed dangerously. "I'm not going to tell you how to get to him. You have to figure that out yourself when you visit your father."

"I'm never going to visit him." Draco growled, standing up and hurling his chair back in the process.

"That's your choice. But just remember that your choice determines the mudblood boy's life."

Draco began to storm away, his arms trembling in anger.

"Your wine, sir?" the confused waiter asked from the distance.

He was ignored.

* * *

I stared at the clock ticking on the wall of my office. After I had left Malfoy's flat, I had headed over to the café where he worked, but that having been in vain, I had returned to the office in order to wait for him. He had, after all, told me he'd meet me back here.

But he was taking so long! I placed two fingers at my temples and rotated them in a slow, circular motion. I was becoming so careless, what would Dumbledore think of me!

I stood up immediately and pulled the door open when I nearly bumped into the chest of a tall male trying to come into the office. I gazed up and saw the familiar stormy eyes staring down at me.

"Malfoy!"

"Yes, Granger. That's my name." He pushed past me into the office and seated himself on the couch.

Frowning, I followed him in. Greeaat, he was no longer in a good mood. I was desperate for some civility here, when I had stressed about him for the whole afternoon! My stomach growled noisily.

Malfoy smirked. "Hungry Granger?"

I looked fiercely at him. "I wouldn't be if you hadn't disappeared for so long. Harry, Ginny and Ron went out to The Three Broomsticks for dinner and I would have gone as well, but no, I had to wait for you."

"Oh, what a shame."

* * *

Arriving back at St Mungo's we hurried back to Malfoy's ward.

"Checkmate!"

"When does dinner come here?" I asked the elderly men playing wizard's chess again.

"Dinner's already been and gone, young lady. You're an hour too late."

"What!" I turned, frustrated, to look at Malfoy, as if it was his fault. It was, really. "Now what are we supposed to do?"

"There's a restaurant on the lower floor." The other old man suggested.

Malfoy and I hurried downstairs and I felt my stomach grumble loudly again as I looked at the menu. "Gosh, all the stuff here is expensive. See look, five galleons for just a small salad."

I looked beside me, expecting to find Malfoy's sneering face, but was instead greeted by empty space. I was gripped by the thought that he had disappeared again, but then his voice drawled from somewhere behind me. "Come on, hurry up!"

"What?"

"Just shut up and come here."

"Why should I listen to you?" I snapped angrily.

"Why shouldn't you listen to me? I thought you were hungry."

"Me being hungry has nothing to do with me listening to you."

"You never know until you try."

"What?"

"Just shut up. Talking makes you more hungry you know."

I glared at him and then cautiously went towards him, my arms folded defensively across my chest. There was no harm in trying, or so I had been told.

* * *

A darkly cloaked man leered down at the note he had just received from Pansy. Draco had indeed met with Pansy and everything was going to plan. Draco was not the kind of boy to forget the kindness the Grishams had shown him – no, he was too soft for that. Draco would come to find him now, in his hope of becoming a hero. The man flicked his long blonde ponytail away from his shoulder as he teared the parchment up. He was very happy that he would soon meet his son again. And this time, he wasn't going to fail in bringing Draco to his side.

**Author's notes: I've just arrived back from holiday and am suffering from jetlag. Yawn I'm soo tired, it's ridiculous, but I do have energy to write and read fanfiction, lol. Anway, the last two chapters have been quite long haven't they? Hopefully that's good news. PLEASE REVIEW! I'm not getting as many reviews as I had been getting...tell me, all my wonderful reviewers, what gorgeous place you guys are on holiday...that's probably the reason why you've forgotten me! LOL. Happy reading! xx**


	10. Ivy Roses

**Disclaimer: Everything here is mine! Mwahahahaha! Now J.K Rowling, just go ahead and sue me.**

**The Nauti Dolphin – Thank you!!! You rock too! Waking up at five in the morning and driving home for five hours? That must have been awful...well, it might have been nice for you, but me? I love my sleep and tend to hate long stuffy drives in the car. I might have liked it though, if someone by the name of Draco Malfoy happened to be sitting next to me! Lol. Anyway, please enjoy this next chapter! xxxx**

**Gaia-of-earth – Thank you!!! Love you for reviewing! Mwah! Please continue to like my story and review!**

**Mollywood – Thank YOU for making MY day by reviewing!!!! I highly appreciate the fact that you've kept by me through my update! Yay! Xx **

**London-brat – Thank you!!! Some addictions are good, and your one is one of them! Lol. Hope your addiction doesn't get broken so that I can look forward to hearing from you again! **

**Elven at Heart – I actually love you, you really have reviewed every update ever since the start! Great to hear you liked the chapter! My holiday was lovely, thank you, it was really nice to see some of my relatives again, whom I hadn't seen for ages. Can't wait for your next review! xxxxxxxxx**

**NitenGale – Yes, I share your thoughts about Lucius. He is one great prat isn't he? Anyway, really great to hear from one of my first reviewers again! So pleased you haven't forgotten about lil' ol' me and hope you never do! xxx**

**Chapter 10: Ivy Roses**

"Give me your hand." Malfoy demanded as soon as I had come near enough.

"No! What do you think I am? Stupid?" I screamed.

Malfoy just shrugged. "I do think you're stupid, because now I just have to wait until you do, and you'll get hungrier as the seconds tick by."

I shot a fierce look at him as I slid my hand softly into his. He squeezed tightly and swished his wand.

With a louder crack that usual, we landed in a darkened alleyway decorated with overflowing bins and multi-coloured graffiti on the walls. A black cat prowled nearby. As soon as we landed, Malfoy let go of my hand immediately, stuck his wand deeply inside his pocket and proceeded forwards. Gosh, it had felt so good though, holding his hand. Biting my lip at my strange thought, I jogged to catch up with him. "Where are we going?"

"You'll find out soon enough."

"I have every right no know where I'm going!"

"I'm not going to kill you Granger, so calm down. I had so many chances in the past if I had wanted to." Malfoy turned right at the end of the alleyway and walked briskly along the main road until he reached a brightly lit four-storey building. A word in black lettering stretched across the top of the building read 'The Ivy'.

"Isn't this that posh restaurant where all the muggle celebrities go?" I asked, awestruck.

"Don't think this is a date, Granger. This is just because I'm pretty hungry myself."

I followed him timidly up the stairs, conscientious of the fact that I had never been to so posh a restaurant in my life. The entrance was made alight with candles and a waitress dressed in black came up towards us, smiling with perfect white teeth.

"We're fully booked this evening, sir."

Malfoy flashed her a winning smile. "Are you sure? Are there really no tables at all for just two of us?"

"Well..." The waitress bit her lip, and then smiled nervously. "This way please."

Malfoy grinned at me and followed the waitress down the rows of mahogany tables, each with a single rose placed at the centre. The restaurant was dark, lit only by candles near stain glass windows streamed across with ivy and in the middle of the chatter was a low stage with a single, white grand piano where a man dressed in a tuxedo played Beethoven's Moonlight Sonata. My eyes round with interest, I turned my head this way and that and saw to my dismay that ladies were looking beautiful in sweeping evening dresses and men in grand formal attire. I looked at Malfoy. He had come looking as he had all day, just as I had, but in entirely black with his golden hair falling forward just right into his eyes, he fitted the picture well. Whereas I, in white cargo pants with a scarf for a belt and a yellow short-sleeved t-shirt, looked like I was in need of a major makeover. Just my luck.

"Here's your menu. Would you like a drink to start off with?"

Malfoy looked at me and then smiled at the waitress. "Two glasses of Pinot Noir please."

I pulled the rose towards me. 'Oh my goodness, this rose is real!" I gushed. "Smell it! Anyway, what's Pinot Noir?"

"It's champagne. Just look at the menu will you?"

Glowering, I grabbed the menu and opened it to the first page.

_**Starters**_

_Soup (Please ask for today's special) 6.00_

_Caesar Salad 10.00 _

_Garlic Bread 7.00_

_Garlic Bread with Mozarella 8.00_

_Thai Chicken Wings 6.00_

"This is even worse than the restaurant at the hospital! The average total of a meal would be 40 pounds! I can't afford this you know."

Malfoy didn't even blink as he continued to stare down at his menu. "Oh, what a shame."

He was so annoying! "I don't know what you're expecting me to do."

"I'm not expecting you to do anything. I came here because _I _was hungry, got that? Not you, ME! And since you had to wait for me, I just allowed you to come along. You can leave if you want."

He was getting on my nerves so much, I seriously considered doing just that, but the menu was tempting me and this was probably going to be my only chance of ever eating at a place like this.

Just then the waitress came back with our champagne. "Pinot Noir. And are you ready to order?"

"Two garlic bread with mozzarella, a caesar salad, two fillet steaks..."

"I told you I won't be able to afford this." I muttered under my breath.

"Good, because I ordered it so I can eat it all. You can just sit there and watch me if you want." Draco suggested while staring at his glass of champagne. "Anyway, this looks good."

Malfoy picked his glass up and so did I as I announced. "I'll make the toast. Hears to a happy reunion of Head Boy and Head Girl."

Draco shook his head. "No, that's boring. How about hears to us never having to do this again."

I clinked my glass against his. "Cheers."

After five courses which filled my stomach and talk of old times that filled my brain, I heaved a sigh of contentment and sat back in my chair. I had debated this fact over the past few days, but now I was sure that Malfoy _had_ changed. We had been able to hold an almost civil conversation (amid small arguments and regular insults), which had never once before occurred in all my years of knowing him.

"I thought you couldn't afford it." Malfoy interrupted my thoughts.

"I was hungry. I'll just save on other things."

Malfoy grinned. "It's unattractive when a lady eats as much as you do."

"So? It's not as if I'm trying to look attractive to you."

"You wouldn't be attractive to me anyway even if you didn't eat so much. You'll always be the insufferable know-it-all."

I glared right back at him. "Well, you'll always be the bouncing ferret to me."

"Oh ha ha ha. Excuse me, can I have the bill please?"

When the receipt arrived in a black wallet, I snatched it from the table and anxiously took it out. "A hundred and thirty eight pounds! Service not included! Goodness gracious me, I won't be able to buy anything for a whole year!"

My fingers trembled as I slowly took out my wallet and stared at my credit card blinking innocently up at me. Too busy pondering and regretting eating so much, I didn't notice when Malfoy whipped out his own card, placed it in the bill tray and passed it to a nearby waiter.

"Where's the bill gone?"

"Don't fret. I've already paid."

"WHAT?!" I cried out, a little too loudly. My cheeks flushing, I lowered my head and mumbled my thanks.

"It's for, er, well, it's to say, er, it's to say thank you for taking care of me." He said this last part in one fast breath, not being able to look at me, but then said in a defiant manner, "It's not that much to spend anyway. I've got enough money in my bank account to buy a whole manor let alone buy one meal. And it doesn't mean I like you any more that when we were in seventh year."

"I don't like you any more than when we were in seventh year, so that's fine with me."

I looked at Draco in silence while we walked back to the dark alleyway where we would apparate back to St Mungo's. He seemed deep in thought, his eyebrows furrowed together in the light of the streetlamps. I smiled and turned back to look straight head. He wasn't that bad a character after all, if you really knew him.

I shuffled out from the bathroom wearing my slippers and holding my toothbrush and found Malfoy pulling out the mattress from underneath the bed.

"Granger, you can sleep on the bed tonight."

My eyes widened in surprise. "B-but..."

"Then I won't be disturbed by you climbing on top of me again."

"But Malfoy, _you're_ the patient, not me. You need to be comfortable."

"I'll be more comfortable if I'm not disturbed." He slid underneath the thin blanket and rolled over so that he wasn't facing the bed.

A little surprised by his strange behavior, I shrugged and set my toothbrush on the bedside table as I pulled my hair tie away and shook my hair free. I climbed into the bed and laid my head on the pillow, drinking in the faint smell of Malfoy's cologne as I did so. I too rolled over so that I wasn't facing him and closed my eyes.

"Goodnight Granger." Malfoy mumbled suddenly.

The corners of my mouth twitched in an unstoppable smile and for a strange reason, I felt warm and fuzzy inside. "Goodnight Malfoy."

With this, I slowly nodded off to sleep, knowing that tonight I would most certainly be blessed with sweet dreams.

* * *

The strong waft of breakfast soared up my nose and I squinted to the sunlight that met me brightly. Stifling a yawn, I jumped down from the bed, pulled my hair back into a rough ponytail and sat down at the table in front of me, from which the smell had awoken my senses from sleep.

I took a large bite from the toast and a gulp of milk when Malfoy strolled into view. I looked at him eagerly. "Any more news about John in this morning's Daily Prophet?"

Malfoy paled a bit and glanced down as he shook his head. "Nope. Have you guys found anything more out?"

"Not yet. Dumbledore hasn't been in contact with us, we're still waiting for some more questions to be answered. Apparently there seems to be no perceptible link between John and Lucius Malfoy, which is really strange because Lucius is the type of guy who would do something for his own benefit, isn't he?"

"Well you never know for certain with my father. He may just have a secret connection with John that no one's yet figured out." Malfoy stated, in an overly offhand manner.

I raised my eyebrows at him. "Maybe Malfoy."

He cleared his throat. "Anyway, what's happening today?"

"Well, obviously you have to follow me around, so as I've decided I need to do some research at home on my muggle computer, you'll need to come with me."

Draco rolled his eyes. "Great."

I gave him a strained smile. "My pleasure."

* * *

Arriving at my house, I threw my belongings onto a chair and went into the kitchen. Malfoy came in behind me and settled himself down on the couch as I quickly pulled two glasses out from the cupboard, poured lemonade into them, gulped down one of the glasses and carried the second one out to him.

"Here you go. There are more drinks in the fridge, ice cream in the freezer, crisps in the pantry, and the rubbish bin underneath the sink. What else do you need to know?" I quickly scanned my small, two-bedroom flat and gestured to each object as I pointed them out. "TV. Remote. Radio. Books. Magazines. Bathroom is second door to left. Now if you don't mind, I'll be in my room if you need me."

Malfoy lifted his eyebrows at my retreating figure, then went to have a look at the wooden bookshelf that were piled with volumes and volumes of books, both muggle and wizard. Draco's eyes rested on a certain book piled untidily on top of another. _'The Da Vinci Code – Dan Brown'_. Carefully sliding it out, so that the others didn't topple over, Draco brought it over to the couch and made himself comfortable with it.

'_All four are dead. The precious truth is lost forever.' _Draco read the last two lines on that page and then moved to the next page automatically. '_Chapter 32'. _It had been a while since he had last moved from that position he was now in, and he wondered where Granger was. Resting his eyes briefly, he laid his book down open at the place he had got to, lifted his legs from the armrest of the couch and stretched. A friend he worked with at the café would have come back from holiday this morning. He wondered how he was doing.

Draco walked over to the door that had 'Hermione's Heaven' written on the front of it and knocked. "Granger, is it all right if I use your phone to ring a friend of mine?"

There was no answer and Draco opened it slightly to peek through. The room seemed to be empty, but he could hear the sound of water trickling nearby and guessed she was having a shower. He was about to close the door again when he noticed a few photos stuck to the wall by her computer and out of curiosity he went to have a look.

One photo was of when Hermione was young, posing and smiling prettily into the camera. Draco smiled. The next one was of her parents in front of the Eiffel Tower and another one with her and her parents on the Tower, predicting from the ant-like view you could see behind them. Crooshanks was in a couple of photos and there were a lot of people from Hogwarts. Practically most of Gryffindor seemed to be up on that wall, thousands of the entire Weasley family and Potter and even Victor Krum seemed to be scowling down at him in a few of them. One large photo, placed at the centre of the wall and blown up so that it was poster size, was of Granger, Potter and Weasley, on what seemed to be the last day of school. It was taken in front of The Hogwarts Express, just before they boarded it to leave Hogwarts forever, faint tears noticeable on Hermione's cheeks, but all three with the largest smiles on their faces, waving at the camera. Hermione's 'Head Girl' badge shone from her robe and Draco smiled sadly, regretting not having been there on that memorable day. He noticed he wasn't in any of the photos. No wonder she had almost forgotten him entirely during the five years so that she was in a state to nearly not recognise him at all.

Draco looked down at the computer whizzing, the screensaver blocking its contents and saw a calendar next to it. He picked it up and saw to his revelation that tomorrow was highlighted with sparkly pens that said '_My Birthday!'. _Next to it, on the box with the title 'Notes', she had written: _Saving up for a recording device! Three more months to go!_

Draco snorted and then hearing the water stop, quietly tiptoed back into the lounge, resuming his former position on the couch.

I entered a few minutes later, brushing my wet hair. "Oh, are you reading that? I love that book! All the details are so finely weaved together, Dan Brown's really clever, isn't he? I haven't been able to get the second book of that yet though, when do you think I should get it?"

Malfoy peered at me over the top of his book. "Firstly, yes, I am reading this, as you can clearly see, secondly, yes, Dan Brown is clever, and thirdly, get it whenever you want."

I glared and headed into the kitchen, where I looked into the cupboards. "There's nothing to eat for lunch here. So how about we go to Florean Fortescue's? I'll buy this time, as _I _have manners."

Malfoy shrugged. "If you want. But before, could I quickly use your phone? I need to call a friend."

"Yeah, sure. It's next to the TV."

Malfoy took it and since it was a cordless, quickly hurried away from me. I ignored him and bit into an apple.

07751283406. _Ring Ring. Ring Ring._

"Hello?"

"Hi Jake, how was your holiday?"

"Oh hi Tom! Barcelona was great! The beaches were awesome. I told you to come with us. Anyway, where are you? At the café? How about I drop in a day early, I'm not scheduled to be working again until tomorrow."

"I've got a few days off from working actually, and I'm at, um, a former classmate's house at the moment. Hey, listen..."

Suddenly his voice dropped and although I hadn't purposefully been listening in on his conversation, I could hear no more. Then, Malfoy spoke up again.

"Cool. Yeah. At five, in front of Waterstones. Kay. See ya."

Malfoy hung up and sauntered over to where I was, placing the phone back where it belonged with its charger. "Is it ok if I quickly meet with this friend at five in front of Waterstones? It's not far from The Leaky Cauldron."

"I suppose. We should better get going now then." I grabbed my bag and Malfoy and I both apparated to Diagon Alley. We entered Florean Fortescue's and Florean himself came up to greet us. I admit I'd been there too many times to say I was healthy, but still, my love of ice-cream was unbeatable.

"Good afternoon Miss Granger! How awfully nice to see you again! And you friend..." Florean stopped, peering closely at Malfoy and then his face brightened. "Goodness gracious, is this Mr Malfoy? I can't remember when I last saw you, but golly gosh you've matured! Take a seat, take a seat."

We took the prime position outside, in view of the large majority of Diagon Alley, able to watch at the amalgamation of witches and wizards out and about on the street while sunbathing in the heat of the fairly dry sun. I expertly ordered our lunch.

"Seems like you've been here quite a few times, Granger."

"I have, and I'm proud to admit it." I announced.

Malfoy rolled his eyes as he half smirked and half smiled. "You're really one of a kind."

A large owl suddenly swooped down from the sky and landed with a thud in front of Malfoy. It lay without moving, sprawled on its back, one wing sprawled out by its side, the other twisted oddly by its chest.

"What the hell...?" Malfoy exclaimed, staring in shock at the site that unfolded in front of him. He carefully disentangled the small piece of parchment from the owl's leg.

_The same fate will come to John if you do not hurry to visit me_

_Your father_

Bewildered, Malfoy took another glance at the owl. Its breathing was soft and broken and Malfoy tenderly moved the wing from its chest. All colour drained away from Draco's face immediately. Ogling at him from the owl's chest was a branded symbol. A colossal skull with a serpent protruding from its mouth.

****

**Author's Notes – Guess what? I'm travelling to Spain with my friends on Sunday, and we're going by coach which means we have to sit on a bloody coach for 25 HOURS! Now beat that everyone! So hopefully, I'll be updating a couple more times before I go, depending on how many REVIEWS I get, and how much I write, which is also inspired by how many REVIEWS I get! Lol :P**

**By the way, thank you to those new people who haven't reviewed, but put me on their Author's Alerts/Favourites lists! All these encouragements really boost my happiness and writing strength for the day! : ) xx**


End file.
